Cockroaches wear suits
by AfterAllWasWell
Summary: Debajo de ciudades importantes existe una oscuridad opaca pasada por alto a diario. En estas cloacas acaban las desafortunadas criaturas que escaparon de la protección de instituciones y ministerios. Sobre los huesos de animales muertos en combate, una familia ha construido su imperio. No queda mucho tiempo hasta que salgan a la superficie y reclamen el poder que les corresponde.
1. Parte I

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

 _Qua resurget ex favilla_

 _Judicandus homo reus:_

 _Huic ergo parce Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine_

 _Dona eis requiem_

 _Amen_

 _— Lacrimosa, Mozart._


	2. Danse Macabre

Jueves, 18 de agosto de 2024.

 **ESMERALDA**

No está lista para morir. Es lo primero que piensa cuando se despierta esa mañana. Y la mañana anterior. Y la anterior a esa. Tiene miedo. Teme que no haya nada más allá. También que lo haya. Que exista un mundo allí fuera, «al otro lado», donde no esté él. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer sin él?

Se levanta con dificultad, como si fuera una anciana en el cuerpo de una mujer; como si le pesara la vida. Camina hasta la bañera, dejando que el agua recorra su piel y se lleve consigo los restos de lágrimas y la película de sudor que cubre su cuerpo.

Regresa a su dormitorio, tiritando, envuelta en un albornoz, y comienza a ponerse prendas encima, una detrás de otra. Sigue teniendo frío. Observa los coloridos estampados de su armario, indecisa. Como todas las mañanas. Y le da la espalda a la madera, cambiando de opinión. Sabe que ni un abrigo hará que deje de tener frío. No ese día.

Su reflejo la recibe frente al tocador. Rastros de rímel del día anterior ocultan unas ojeras que sabe que están ahí. Que son las únicas que no van a irse. Pero ella, temblorosa, vuelve a pintarse los ojos de negro. Por si acaso a ellas también les da por salir corriendo.

Coge su varita y un pañuelo con el que después se cubrirá la cabeza, y cierra la puerta con cuidado, sellándola con magia.

La actuación va a comenzar y Esmeralda Hayes tiene claro cuál es su papel.

La oscuridad de un local con el que su hermano la sorprendió hace años la acogió, envolviéndola en sombras. Agitó la varita para encender las luces y corrió el telón. Colocó el material sobre la mesa, en el lugar de siempre, y giró el cartel que pendía de la puerta, antes de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa a esperar.

Si le hubieran preguntado de pequeña qué quería ser, no habría dicho «adivina». De hecho, no habría dicho nada en absoluto. Una parte de ella siempre supo que moriría joven, que no le daría tiempo a hacer nada merecedor de seguir con vida. Levi la instó a seguir luchando. Y lo hizo, aun sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, tan sólo un par de señoras osaron entrar en el establecimiento; en la tarde fueron seis. Todos por los mismos motivos: dinero, amor y muerte. Pero con la caída del Sol y la llegada de sombreros de copa el primer tema se convirtió en el central.

Esmeralda jugó sus cartas como bien sabía, exagerando la verdad, asegurándose de que los clientes cayeran en las garras de Leviathan una vez hubieran abandonado el consultorio. Porque todas las noches podían estar cargadas de suerte, y cualquier momento podía ser el propicio para dejarse arrastrar al mundo de las apuestas.

A las nueve cerró el local y se dirigió a casa, clavando las uñas en su varita mientras andaba por la calle, mirando a un lado y otro. Sus ojos divisaron varias sombras y recorrió el último tramo a la carrera. Le faltaba el aire cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta.

Agitó la varita y se perdió tras el umbral, apoyando la espalda sobre la madera. Dudaba que llegara el día en el que dejara de tener tanto miedo.

Decidida a enfrentarse a un destino que rechazaba, caminó hacia el salón, sin inmutarse al ver las luces encendidas y a su hermano sentado en un sillón, dando largas caladas de un puro que sostenía entre los dedos. Sin prisa.

Lo miró a los ojos, como siempre y como nunca antes; y le dijo algo a sabiendas de que no había nada que pudiera manifestar para hacerle cambiar de opinión:

—No lo hagas.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Las felicitaciones y vítores corrían casi tan rápido como la pólvora encendida, pero no llegaban a alcanzar al champán recién descorchado. Menos aún siendo vertido sobre copas y tazas, que todavía contenían restos de café, al ritmo de los cánticos entonados por sus compañeros de oficina. Todos se llenaban la boca de orgullo y envidia a partes iguales porque Leviathan Hayes había cerrado el caso más importante de todo el departamento, y con nota. Precisamente aquel hombre que suscitaba preguntas (de dónde viene, quién es, cómo ha llegado hasta aquí).

Había ganado. No a cualquiera: a sí mismo. Jugó durante meses a ser el gato, el ratón, y el veneno que aniquiló a ambos. Se merecía todo el alcohol de la botella, cada puro regalado, y una banda sonora de aplausos. Aceptó lo que le fue dado con una sonrisa de lado a lado y la atención puesta siempre en la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared.

No tardó en despedirse, sabía que dejaba atrás a un puñado de borrachos frustrados que poco le iban a aportar, y aún así, otros lugares lejos de Londres le estaban reclamando a gritos. Uno de ellos era el sillón frente a la chimenea de su casa en Belfast, y el otro se trataba del culo del vaso de cristal donde tres sedientas gotas de whisky pedían más. En cuanto dejó tras una ráfaga de viento las luces del departamento de criaturas mágicas y se apareció un par de manzanas al este del hogar familiar, los hombros de Leviathan se precipitaron al vacío.

Visto así, de lejos, parecía una sombra del pasado cansada de arrastrar las cadenas por el purgatorio. En parte lo era.

Para poder saber el motivo de su amargura debemos remontarnos casi doce horas antes, al comienzo de la mañana. En el despacho de su superior, un pensativo Levi escuchaba la tentadora oferta que le estaban dejando sobre la mesa, una que hablaba de cruzar océanos y explorar un mundo que para nada era nuevo, pero seguía estando degenerado. Le entregaban sin condiciones un par de llaves que abrían nada más y nada menos que las puertas de las Sodoma y Gomorra americanas. ¿Su respuesta?

Ahora, con el humo de las fábricas impregnando su caro traje de lana virgen entendía el por qué de su reacción ante la propuesta. Decir que no se esperaba esa invitación era mentir de manera descabellada; después de todo, el plan llevaba trazado desde hacía más de diez meses y las consecuencias parecían lejanas. En aquel remoto momento abandonar a su familia era casi más un chiste de sobremesa que no dejaba de hacer gracia sin importar lo desgastado que estuviera; hasta que el presente lo hizo realidad. Golpeó un guijarro con el zapato que estalló en mil gotas al impactar dentro de un charco, y consideró ese suceso una buena metáfora de su situación. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo", pensó.

Con esas cavilaciones se abrió paso al interior de la vivienda, cerró a su espalda de un golpe, atravesó el comedor, se sentó en el sillón. Todo de la manera más mecánica en la que uno puede actuar, sin deleitarse como había creído en un principio. La lumbre estaba casi apagada, las ascuas cada vez más oscuras de una hoguera que brilló pero ahora moría, lentamente.

—Llegas tarde. He aceptado. —en el fondo de su cabeza y delante de sus ojos se reprodujo el momento en el que accedía a hacer la maleta e irse: "ha elegido bien, señor. De hecho, ha elegido al mejor". Y lo dijo a sabiendas de que Esmeralda no llegaba tarde, ni desconocía aquel veredicto. Podía engañarse todo lo que quisiera, dejarse la piel para mirarse al espejo y reconocer como verdad algo que no lo era, pero su hermana se ganaba la vida para leer el engaño. La mujer que tenía detrás, su as en la manga.

Levi no se puso en pie para afrontar el cristal que eran los ojos de Esmeralda. Rehuía la decrépita imagen que le devolvían así como la decepción que acabaría instalándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Pero eso tú ya lo sabías. —"¿Y aún así me quieres retener?"

Entró en trance contemplando una vez más la agonía a su alrededor y dejando que el humo de su cigarrillo difuminase el escenario de una obra que había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **ESMERALDA**

Sabía lo que diría, y aun así no pudo evitar que le sentara como un balde de agua fría cuando lo escuchó de su boca. Le sucedía cada vez que se cumplía una de sus visiones, sobre todo aquellas que le provocaban pesadillas, día y noche.

Nunca recordaba la escena completa. Era más bien un cúmulo de sensaciones y frases sueltas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás, introduciéndola en un mundo de sombras que amenazaba con devorarla.

A veces aparecían desordenadas, como piezas de distintos puzles, imposibles de conectar entre sí. Otras venía todo de golpe, abrumándola hasta tal punto que no podía hacer más que gritar y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Por último, estaban las peores. Las menos frecuentes. Aquellas que veía con total claridad, como si más que un presagio fuera un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que terminaba difuminado, olvidado, incompleto. Uno que la acompañaba en cada momento, hasta que se hacía realidad.

Sabía que no se pondría en pie, que esperaría a que ella diera un paso, con expectación, y sólo entonces reaccionaría. Así que lo hizo. Anduvo hasta situarse junto a él y cogió la mano que tenía libre entre las suyas. La giró para observar su palma y recorrió las líneas con el dedo índice. Aquello distaba de un gesto cariñoso. Pero lo era, a su manera.

La línea de la vida era larga, y Esmeralda, ilusa, pensó que estaba a tiempo de cambiar las cosas. De impedir que se fuera y corriera una desgracia.

—Sé que crees que es lo mejor. Para el negocio. Para ti. Para el futuro —comenzó diciendo con suavidad, en un murmullo—. Pero Levi... Si te vas, no va a haber futuro.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Contra todo pronóstico, el intocable se estaba dejando acariciar. No por cualquiera, claro, Esmeralda era sangre de su sangre, pero aún así era prácticamente imposible ver a Leviathan echando abajo los muros que flanqueaban su propio espacio personal.

No duró mucho aquella fantasía. Aceptó el roce de la yema de los dedos de su hermana con cierta molestia en el organismo, de esa que nace tras contar una mentira a sabiendas desde un principio que era un error. Más pronto que tarde retiró con un movimiento brusco la mano. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado en una mueca que denotaba enfado y confusión a partes iguales, y de hecho no tardó en mostrarle a la mujer ese semblante al ponerse en pie y hacerle frente.

—Repite eso. —ordenó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de aguantar para escuchar una respuesta salir de los labios de su hermana, las preguntas que le ardían en los labios querían escapar— ¿Cómo que no va a haber futuro? ¿Me estás diciendo que durante a saber cuánto has tenido constancia de que correría un riesgo yéndome y no has tenido la puta decencia de decírmelo?

A pesar de la hostilidad en sus palabras mantuvo un tono de voz sereno en todo momento. Más bien pasivo-agresivo. No necesitaba alzar la voz para que su ira sacudiese los cimientos del edificio, ni de la familia.

* * *

 **ESMERALDA**

La brusquedad con que retiró la mano le anunció que la tormenta estaba al caer. Una tormenta que ya había visto venir; y para la que no estaba preparada.

Su hermano se puso en pie. Imponente, calmado, enfadado. Y ella retrocedió un paso, tras el que su espalda rozó la pared. Leviathan le dio una orden y Esmeralda entreabrió los labios para responder; pero no tardó en volverlos a unir cuando él dejó salir una retahíla de preguntas.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatos. Tenía los labios fruncidos en un intento por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarla.

—No tengo claro qué va a pasar —confesó. Su voz se iba resquebrajando a medida que hablaba—. Llevo viéndolo desde hace años. Muchos años —Alzó la vista hasta los ojos del hombre, tratando de convencerle de la veracidad de sus palabras—. Al principio era solo fuego, Levi. Pero poco a poco empecé a ver caras. Y vi la tuya, hace nada. Había humo, mucho humo. Y ruinas por todas partes.

» Si supiera lo que significaba… Si lo hubiera tenido claro… Te lo habría dicho. Lo sabes.

Hizo el ademán de dar un paso al frente y reducir la distancia entre ellos; pero no tardó en volver a pegar su espalda contra la pared al ver la expresión de su hermano.

—No sé lo que va a pasar —repitió, más intentando convencerse a sí misma que a él—. Pero sí que no puedes irte. Que sea lo que sea, no será bueno.

Sabía que sonaba como una auténtica lunática, y que su apariencia no distaba de la de una; pero tenía que creerla. Tenía que hacerle caso. No había motivos para desconfiar de ella, después de todo.

Un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Notaba la rabia fundirse con su sangre a medida que Esmeralda intentaba justificar aquellos actos injustificables. Los sentía como un ataque personal, y no llegaba a entender el afán de su hermana por intentar hacerle creer que le había ocultado semejante información por su bien.

Cogió el vaso, ese que jamás llegó a rellenar de licor, y lo reventó contra el interior de la chimenea sin inmutarse. El escaso remanente de etanol pareció querer reavivar la llama, pero no, estaba apagada de una vez por todas. Y no era la única.

—Lo que no estás viendo, Esmeralda, es que hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Podríamos haber ido sobre seguro, sopesar todas las ofertas antes de dar por vendido el caballo. Pero no. Me vienes ahora con cuentos de fuego y humo y mi cara. Ahora que sabes que tengo que irme. ¡Ahora! —la exclamación no fue ruidosa, sólo más grave de lo normal.

Se pasó las palmas de las manos por la cara en sentido ascendente, e incluso alcanzó la nuca en ese burdo intento de masaje para calmarse. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que el barco había zarpado y él mismo se había tendido una trampa. Si las visiones de Esmeralda vaticinaban lo correcto. La sensación de haber construido un imperio sobre el aire no se le iba del pecho por más que se frotara la garganta y la mandíbula. Le ahogaba.

Apoyó el antebrazo sobre la repisa del hogar, y meditó un par de minutos. Como costumbre, pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos y se pellizcaba el inferior entre índice y pulgar. Cuando por fin recuperó la calma agarró el cuello de la botella de whisky entre los dedos y se la llevó a la boca. Tragó. Unas cuantas gotas resbalaron por su piel; se limpió con la manga. Le importó una mierda el traje.

Leviathan señaló a su hermana con la mano en la que sujetaba el alcohol.

—Deja de lloriquear y suéltalo todo. Ya. Quiero detalles, nombres, todo. Más te vale no mentirme otra vez.

* * *

 **ESMERALDA**

El vaso cayó y la mujer dio un respingo, conteniendo otro sollozo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared y se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a su hermano y a tragarse las lágrimas; a comportarse como se suponía que debía hacerlo una Hayes. Aunque nadie engañaba a Levi; y eso lo sabía de sobra. Él era capaz de ver bajo cualquier máscara.

Los argumentos y las quejas se agolparon en su garganta, luchando por salir. Pero sabía que por muchas excusas que pudiera darle ninguna sería válida para él. Así que se mantuvo en silencio, observando unos ojos que no hacía mucho la miraban de una forma bien distinta. Sabía que a partir de ahí nada iba a volver a ser como antes. Del mismo modo que sabía que no habría un después.

Se retiró los restos de rímel de sus mejillas cuando la señaló, preparándose para introducirse en su mundo de pesadillas:

—Hay fuego por todas partes —comenzó diciendo, con los ojos cerrados—. Está Abraham. Tiene la nariz blanca. Y Darren. Él parece feliz —Respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, pero se esforzó por continuar—: Hay una mujer castaña. No la he visto nunca. Ella parece nerviosa. Están también los mellizos.

» Parece una reunión, pero no sé dónde. Todo el fondo está…

Un grito se abrió paso por su boca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. A ello le siguió el llanto. Se precipitó contra el suelo, y se apoyó sobre la pared para sostenerse.

—¡Se viene todo abajo! ¡Se está cayendo todo! ¡Levi! ¡Levi, haz que pare! —gritaba aquello como si la vida le fuera en ello; desgarrando las palabras en una súplica.

Todo se detuvo de golpe y Esmeralda abrió los ojos, fijándolos en un punto inexistente del mobiliario. Levi quería conocer todos los detalles: a quién veía, dónde estaba, incluso qué sentía. Pero la respuesta a la última pregunta era un tanto compleja. Clara y confusa. Nada.

—Creo que vamos a morir todos.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

La helada certeza de su peor pesadilla hecha realidad le dejó indiferente. Bueno, no del todo, pues un escalofrío recorrió su columna y le hizo estremecerse en las entrañas. Leviathan había pensado mucho en la muerte, bien recordando verla llevándose a su madre de los pelos, bien aliándose con ella para averiguar cómo poner fin a la vida de sus rivales, o incluso huyendo de esa sombra oscura. Tantos tratos le habían dejado huella y no era de extrañar que estuviera siendo perseguido por la Parca.

Se acercó a Esmeralda, los gritos al rebotar contra las paredes amenazaron con resquebrajar los cristales y también su férreo corazón. A veces olvidaba la maldición que dejaba en vela noche tras noche a su hermana. En varias ocasiones se cabreó con el destino por no haberse desquitado con él en lugar de con aquella niña, ahora mujer, que sollozaba en el suelo presa del pánico a lo desconocido y a un fuego que comenzaba a dejar olor a quemado. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y atrajo a Esmeralda hacia su pecho, consciente de la cantidad de veces que ese simple gesto alejó a los demonios.

Y sí, puede que estuviera allí físicamente pero su mente se encontraba lejos, en el mundo de los terrores. Meditaba acerca de la visión que acababa de ser recitada— Esmeralda, no podemos escapar a nuestro destino. —después de todo, él ya estaba muerto en vida.

—Ni siquiera quedándome existiría la certeza de que seguiremos vivos. Ninguno de nosotros.

Con un poco de fuerza sacada de flaqueza, consiguió ponerse en pie. Y con él a su hermana, que llevó y recostó en el sillón. Para terminar de pedir perdón, a su manera y sin palabras, arropó el frío y pálido cuerpo de Esmeralda con la chaqueta de su traje. Tenía que descansar. Mientras tanto, Levi iría a firmar su último pacto con la Dama de negro.


	3. Marche au supplice

18 de octubre de 2024.

 **KIARA**

Existe ese pequeño mito o teoría que dice que luego de llegar a la cima, inevitablemente tienes que bajar, no importa si es a grandes saltos, pequeños o de una sencilla y dolorosa caída.

Y cuando una mujer que se ha acostumbrado a vivir en esa cima, se da cuenta de que está más cerca del suelo que del cielo, el mundo a su alrededor empieza a dar giros bruscos, rápidos y estrepitosos. Kiara tenía metas, unas las alcanzó y las otras las pisoteó con el paso del tiempo.

Tal vez es exagerado decir que por un viaje de trabajo, solo uno, que no había salido bajo las expectativas que esperaba, todo lo que había construido en su vida había sido en vano. La cosa era que, debido a esa nula información que había recopilado en Londres, dejaba con las manos vacías al MACUSA respecto al todavía creciente tráfico de criaturas.

El semblante confiado de la americana se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco. Aquella mañana al hablar con su jefe y con el presidente mismo, su figura dejó de marcar la imponencia que siempre había generado entre los presentes. Sus párpados cansados y las marcadas ojeras, traducían el cansancio y frustración que cargaba en sus hombros.

Pero eso no importa cuando tienes una puerta abierta para resolver el caso que no te ha permitido vivir en paz.

Kiara Gold fue enviada a una zona clandestina, escondida a los ojos no-maj, en la ciudad de la adicción y el dulce placer: Las Vegas, en donde, al parecer, criaturas habían sido capturadas para ser jugadas en forma de apuestas y tráfico ilegal. La americana había leído un par de documentos en donde se informaba de la desaparición de varias criaturas en Gran Bretaña que, se presumía, habían terminado en Estados Unidos.

Un par de preguntas, métodos que no es necesario especificar y astucia, habían dado con la pista de este lugar. Kiara, pese a todo, recobró la compostura y fue al lugar acompañada de dos aurores y un tal experto en criaturas que la mujer no soportaba.

Hay que aclarar que la obsesión de la americana por su trabajo, por la perfección, por los detalles, eran la verdadera razón por la cual no se había colgado del techo con una soga. Exagerado, repito, pero así había crecido ella.

Las expectativas se convirtieron realidad; el lugar era completamente asqueroso, deteriorado, lleno de basura, de botellas, cigarros y, lo más importante, de rastros de peleas de hipogrifos. No era el mejor momento teniendo en cuenta lo que tenían en sus narices, pero la sonrisa radiante de Kiara salió a la luz cual brillo de sol mañanero.

Una de las partes del gran tesoro perdido había sido encontrada, pues no solo el lugar estaba a su disposición. Un hipogrifo y dos brujas fueron encontrados allí también. Kiara tenía pruebas, gente para interrogar, las claras señas de un lugar usado para esparcir dinero a costa de criaturas… Lo que no sabía era que esa sonrisa, orgullosa y egoísta, iba a ser igual o más grande que la del mismísimo gato risón.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Es complicado perder el control, y más aún reconocer que lo has hecho cuando es demasiado tarde para arreglar el desastre. Darte cuenta de que no llevas la baza ganadora después de haber apostado todo lo que tienes, o peor aún, de ni siquiera haber empezado a jugar.

La mañana transcurrió de manera frenética y completamente descontrolada. Levi llegó, como siempre, veinte minutos antes a su oficina. Le gustaba tomarse un café y leer las noticias recién publicadas aquella misma jornada. Le ayudaba a deparar qué podía acabar ocurriendo al final de la semana con esos ladrones capturados o el fallecimiento de una familia de magos a mano de un incendio provocado por un nido de Ashwinders. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada de eso porque el revuelo que se encontró nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta le dejó perplejo. Papeles volando de un extremo a otro de la planta, un puñado de personas tecleando a máquina a todo correr, archivos abiertos y carpetas extendidas hasta por los suelos…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —increpó a un currito al que a punto estuvieron las gafas de estamparse contra el suelo por el frenazo.

—¿No se ha enterado, señor Hayes? Han encontrado criaturas en mal estado, como si las hubieran sacado de un circo. —por un instante, el tiempo quedó congelado. No era cualquier primicia, así como tampoco eran cualquier tipo de criaturas. Para ser concretos, eran las suyas, robadas de Londres y enviadas al nuevo continente. El sonido de la sangre siendo bombeada por su aletargado corazón le retumbaba en los tímpanos de la misma forma que retumba el suelo al marchar una legión.

—Dónde. —cuando obtuvo respuesta, desapareció de allí. Mientras, su café se enfriaba sobre la mesa.

[...]

El lugar olía a putrefacción y a cuadra en una combinación capaz de resucitar muertos. No cabía la menor duda. Dejó a un lado cualquier sensación que pudieran percibir sus sentidos e intentó serenarse: si estaba nervioso, no se podía decir a ciencia cierta. Siguió la senda marcada por dos regueros carmesí, ya oscurecida la sangre al estar reseca, haciendo ruido con sus zapatos de cuero negro. Fingió una intriga impropia en él, pero no del todo extraña, al examinar detalles en los que parte del equipo de investigación estaba trabajando. Incluso se atrevió a agacharse para ver de cerca la enorme mancha que parecía una alfombra contra el pavimento de aquel casi desguace techado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Kiara Gold. Dos cosas se le pasaron por la mente a Levi en ese instante. Una, que ella sabía demasiado y estaba peligrosamente cerca de encontrar el hilo que le apuntaba a él. Y dos, que si sus planes se iban a la mierda iba a ser todo por culpa de esa mujer.

De seguir por ese camino, poco quedaba para perder el control de la situación. Pero Leviathan jamás había dejado de jugar a ese juego; es más, era él quien había repartido la última mano.

—¿No se le ha pasado por la cabeza, señorita Gold, que puesto que estoy siguiendo un caso de esta índole y máxima importancia desde Londres, tendría que haberme llamado al igual que ha hecho con el resto de sus compañeros?

* * *

 **KIARA**

Un equipo con más recursos llegó. Aunque para ser sinceros, a Kiara poco le importaba lo que había pasado con las criaturas. Es una mujer que busca poder, y si por ella fuera, ojalá hubiese encontrado más muertas y de manera mucho más escandalosa.

Lo que decía el magizoólogo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, era más un eco en su cabeza, uno molesto que no le dejaba atar cabos. Porque desde que la americana había pisado ese lugar y el aire a muerte mezclado con éxito había tocado su piel, su cabeza había empezado a mover sus engranajes.

Juntaba sucesos en América y en Reino Unido. Uno tras otro. Nombres, lugares. Era un juego de "Adivina quién".

En todo caso, cogió los papeles que le entregó el hombre luego de enviarlo a seguir buscando pruebas de otras posibles criaturas, mientras ella iba en busca de esas dos pobres brujas que ya tenían un pie en el mundo de los muertos para iniciar con preguntas de rutina (o eso decía ella).

Pero el olor a perfume, fino, de hombre, las pisadas con ton delicado y bien marcado, y la voz grave que parecía hacer temblar a todos a su alrededor, la hicieron inmediatamente cambiar de rumbo.

Ver a Leviathan sin invitación por su parte para la fiesta que se comenzaba a armar, generó que su mente comenzara a liberarse. Aunque claro, siempre estaba el hecho de que él sabía del tema y ciertas personas de alto cargo confiaban en él.

Kiara no levantó la vista de los papeles que leía con desinterés. Se tomó su tiempo, dejando que el aire jugara con la pregunta del hombre; como si hubiera escuchado a una mosca pasar volando cerca de su oído. Le dejó, finalmente, los documentos a uno de los aurores y fijó su mirada en el contrario.

Era su momento.

La americana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejó que sus ojos repasaran la figura ajena de arriba a abajo con desdén y una pizca de lástima. Un suspiro brotó con pasividad de sus pálidos y partidos labios para volver a conectar miradas.

—No, no te necesito. Me parece que todos los que están aquí son suficientemente competentes para ayudarme a sacar esto a la luz —Entrecerró sus ojos y dio dos pasos más hacia el hombre, para así poder hablar en un susurro—. Y me atrevería a decir que mucho más que tú. Pero agradecemos enormemente tu interés en el caso —Dos palmaditas en el pecho y de nuevo tomó distancia.

Kiara era ácida, provocadora y muy, muy difícil de comprar, es por esa razón que cuando sus manos sostenían la gloria, se dejaba explayar completamente sin importarle absolutamente nada. Y vamos, que con la figura imponente de Leviathan sentirse por encima la hacían llevar una corona invisible en la cabeza.

Pero, por otra parte, realmente era curioso verlo allí sin haber sido llamado. O no que a ella le hubiesen avisado.

—Pero ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudar a limpiar los restos de sangre que seguro se te da bien, me muero por verte de rodillas. Claro, a menos que tengas algo que aportar; algo útil, por si necesitas aclaración.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Con el paso de los años, ciertas vivencias, disgustos y pequeños problemas habían hecho de Leviathan un hombre paciente. Por supuesto no de manera indefinida: al igual que cualquiera tenía su límite, pero creía firmemente que era capaz de soportar mucho hasta acabar estallando. Se lo demostraron sus enemigos al morir después de muchos meses de exhaustiva afrenta, y otras inconveniencias que mermaron sus esperanzas. Aún así supo esperar.

Sin embargo, aquella mujer despertaba en él una rabia inhumana. Parecida a la que experimentaba cuando hacía memoria de sus padres, o a la que se le clavaba en la punta de la lengua al mencionar a su ex-esposa. Haber nacido al borde de la muerte, en un barrio lleno de mierda y cadáveres andantes convertía a uno en un superviviente, pero crecer era una competición en la que el respeto, el honor y el orgullo llevaban sendos estandartes para proclamar a los cuatro vientos su victoria. En otras palabras, si te pisan es para hundirte en la tumba. Él nunca había dejado que nadie le mirase por encima del hombro, y cuantos se hallaban a su alrededor no sólo eran conscientes de este hecho, sino que además movían cielo y tierra para que esto no ocurriera.

De repente una doña nadie llegaba y se dirigía a él como uno habla al botones, al camarero, al chico que lustra el cuero de tus zapatos. Hubo de recordarse, varias veces, que Kiara Gold no sabía quién era Leviathan Hayes, o por qué llevaba un revólver cargado entre las telas de su traje. Mientras ella hablaba, optó por dejar de prestar atención y no ceder a su provocación. Se paseó por la escena del crimen, cogió unos documentos en los que figuraban los datos de ambas brujas detenidas. Releyó varias veces ese papel porque no se creía lo que veían sus ojos (cosa que no dejó ver en su rostro bajo ningún concepto).

Los animales encontrados eran los suyos. Los que envió desde Gran Bretaña con el fin de expandir su negocio clandestino. Y ahora tenía que investigar vías muertas, mal pavimentadas. Cualquier cosa que no le apuntase a él.

Levi alzó la vista del escrito, con una mirada escrutó a su alrededor hasta dar con la molesta americana y tras el barrido, clavó en ella sus pupilas. Éstas preguntaban si había terminado ya de montar el numerito, porque ni al moreno ni al personal que trabajaba en ese caso le preocupaban los aires de grandeza que usaba para ocultar sus carencias. Le gustaría haber podido soltar esa daga, pero no lo hizo porque tenía una imagen que dar, y un monstruo al que esconder.

Tenía bastantes cosas útiles que aportar, y todas la dejarían como una incompetente, arrastrándose por el suelo para pedir disculpas. Ganas no le faltaban, pero primaba la empresa que había levantado en Belfast con el sudor de su sangre. Ni Kiara Gold, ni el MACUSA, ni siquiera el Ministro de Magia británico iba a interponerse en su camino de alcanzar la gloria. Le importaba una mierda quién quedase en pie cuando, alcanzados sus objetivos, dejara libre su sed de venganza.

—A lo mejor esto te cierra el pico de una vez, he venido a trabajar, no a aguantar a ninguna cría que lleva unos tacones demasiado grandes. —espetó, la más absoluta serenidad en cada una de esas palabras. Y entretanto hizo aparecer la carpeta del caso que había traído desde Londres, no sólo plagada de información clasificada, mapas, esquemas detallados, listas de sospechosos, sino que además tenía en primera plana el permiso sellado por ambos ministros que le otorgaba inmunidad. Inmunidad, junto con acceso a cualquier cosa que precisara para avanzar en la investigación.

De día utilizaba la ley a su favor. De noche quemaba fotos de la reina.

* * *

 **KIARA**

Allí de pie se sentía el ser más importante en todo el mundo. No le importaba el desinterés del contrario en sus palabras, ni las miradas de los demás que advertían que se estaba metiendo en terreno desconocido. Se estaba diviertiendo a costillas de otro y se sentía más que placentero.

La carpeta que el hombre hizo aparecer entre sus manos, dio como resultado que los ojos oscuros de la americana brillaran como las mismísimas estrellas. Era como estar viendo un gran postre de fresas con crema luego de haber permanecido meses sin probar el delicioso sabor del dulce.

Pero no hay que dejarse cegar. El circuito, el sistema que tenía Kiara en la cabeza funcionaba con engranajes y cables que no se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina en caso de querer cambiarlos. Quizás una persona normal hubiera visto en esa carpeta más datos a aportar… Pero no ella.

Estiró el brazo para tomar los papeles sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo. Echó un vistazo rápido a la cantidad de datos, de lugares, de nombres que seguramente llevaba recopilando por meses, tal vez años. Todo perfectamente organizado y estructurado.

No era la primera vez que Kiara tenía esa clase de casos. Es decir, en los años que llevaba allí trabajando, entregando cada gota de sudor por aquello que la mantenía con los cinco sentidos en la tierra, había comprendido que cuando las cosas llegaban de una manera tan sencilla, luego de haber sido completamente imposible obtener al menos un pelo, era porque las barajas se hacían por debajo de la mesa.

Fingió interés, extremo interés, en aquellos garabatos y fotografías que contaban historias, que contaban problemas y que esperaban que alguien lograra descifrar aquellas pistas invisibles.

Observó luego a su alrededor, escrutando a los que seguían revoloteando por ahí de un lado para otro. Cerró la carpeta con los papeles y agarró del brazo a Leviathan para alejarlo de allí, estar un poco más en "privado".

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Leviathan? —susurró. Su voz era suave, completamente distinta a la que hace un rato había empleado para hacer mostrar su momentánea y escasa supremacía.

» Es solo que… No sé, podrías haber esperado en MACUSA para darme esto o directamente darle todo al director —No quería mostrarle mucho de lo que sus lazos ataban con extrema rapidez, pero creía, muy ilusamente, que algo iba a obtener del imponente hombre frente a ella.

Lo que no sabía era que desde ese preciso momento, Kiara había firmado un contrato sin molestarse en leer la letra pequeña. Esa que siempre tiene condiciones, trucos y que termina siempre mal. Porque alrededor de ellos, una brisa fría los envolvió; la visita incorpórea de aquella con capa negra que venía a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

¿Qué respuesta esperaba recibir a aquella pregunta? ¿Por quién le tomaba? No hacía falta saber que se trataba de Leviathan Hayes, el mafioso, para tener dos dedos de frente y ahorrarse cuestiones absurdas como aquella. Si una persona se afanaba en esconder bajo tierra un oscuro secreto era por algo. No iba a soltarlo a la primera de cambio, engatusado por un par de pestañas batiendo el aire de manera enamoradiza y una voz suave capaz de amansar a las bestias.

Con otro gesto de sus manos la carpeta desapareció. No iba a darle un tour por los frutos de su trabajo a nadie, mucho menos a Kiara Gold. Ese era su merecido, saborear la miel en los labios pero ser incapaz de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, por pecar de orgullo y creerse superior a Levi. Se anotó un tanto, y deambuló sin rumbo de un lado a otro de la escena del crimen. Se deleitaba en detalles nimios y absurdos, fingió sorpresa ante la pregunta. Como quien está distraído y llaman su atención— ¿Que por qué estoy aquí? Por mi trabajo. Trabajo que, por cierto, doy por terminado en este agujero de mala muerte. Quiero una copia de todo en mi mesa lo antes posible, incluídos registros de los animales y una analítica de sangre. Gracias.

El joven al que se hubo dirigido asintió y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra mientras el inglés se preparaba para regresar a la oficina.

Siempre había gato con tres patas, encerrado, tuerto y negro restregándose contra Leviathan. Era el encargado de joder todos y cada uno de sus planes sin excepción. Cada vez que escuchaba en el fondo de su cabeza el desagarrador maullido del animal era porque la mala suerte iba a hacer de las suyas. A estas alturas, y como bien dice la jerga popular, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener presente cualquier posible inconveniente, desde que el segundo de los Hayes se fijaba un objetivo no cesaba de seguir el discurso de las posibles rutas que truncasen ese apoteósico final. Unos días se hacía cuesta arriba tener que controlar mil problemas, pero otros hallaba la solución nada más levantarse de la cama. ¿Cómo funcionaba su cerebro? Ni la ciencia podría descubrirlo.

En ese instante, Kiara se presentaba en el tablero como una incógnita. Cabían dos posibilidades: que resultara ser un peón aliado, o un caballo enemigo. Levi tenía en su mano la capacidad de hacer que cayeran ambos, siempre antes de descubrir cuán cerca se hallaba el desenlace de la partida.

—¿Tienes planes esta noche? —preguntó, estirándose los blancos, impolutos puños de la camisa que sobresalían por encima de la manga del traje. Él sí que los tenía. Le involucraban a él, a aquella mujer y a toda verdad que estuviera ocultando.

Jaque.

* * *

 **KIARA**

Aquel aire de "señora, dueña de todo", comenzó a caerse poco a poco, tal como las hojas caen al suelo cuando el otoño las toca. Ese narcisismo, altanería y aire de no importarle absolutamente nada, la exasperaban y la dejaban en territorio desconocido.

No estaba preocupada, estamos hablando de la mujer que, si fuera así de loca, podría tener un sótano con fotos en sus paredes de los Hayes con los que se había tenido que cruzar y de sus demás enemigos para lanzarles dardos cada vez que volviera a casa luego del trabajo. Sus intereses iban más allá, estaban fundamentados en la sed de poder que estaba instalada en su sangre.

No obstante, la pregunta del hombre logró desubicarla por completo. Ella también estaba haciendo planes para salir de allí directo a MACUSA y empezar la investigación como se debía, clavando sus narices en los documentos día y noche hasta dar con la respuesta. Pero esa pregunta ponía en su cabeza muchas más posibilidades, muchos más caminos que también eran válidos.

O bien podía hacer del licor su amigo y hacer que soltara la lengua cual serpiente, o podía caer ella en su misma trampa y terminar en un calabozo, escuchando a la muerte caminar a su alrededor. Porque sí, tenía que ser extremista, sobretodo con el tono y mirada firme de Leviathan que, en su experiencia, no invitaba precisamente al placer puro.

Pero no tenía nada que perder. Todo lo que Kiara tenía era su trabajo, su departamento y la vista de la imponente Nueva York que le recordaba todos los días lo que se sentía llevar una corona y un cetro de oro.

Quiso aparentar estar desinteresada, pero por primera vez, la curiosidad era más grande que su profesionalismo. Una curiosidad fundamentada en la necesidad de recoger los pedazos que sin querer se dejaban en el camino. No había existido nunca una mente tan brillante como para ser capaz de cubrir el rastro de actividades que no deseaban que salieran a la luz; Leviathan no iba a ser la excepción.

Acomodó su ondulado cabello a un lado. Solo bastó un encogimiento de hombros para intentar quitarle importancia a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y reacomodó, también, el abrigo que la cubría de las ligeras brisas que no dejaban de rodearlos con ansias.

—Tal vez no —contestó—. Deja la dirección en mi oficina y si llego a encontrarla, me vas a tener donde sea que quieres tenerme —Y sí, el doble sentido en las palabras era la cereza del pastel, porque si quería tener más, tenía que dejarse llevar.

No más palabras, no más miradas. Kiara desvió por completo sus pasos y borró, momentáneamente, de su cabeza lo que acababa de pasar para darle paso a un nuevo episodio escrito en los últimos capítulos de su libro.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Quizá fue por el atisbo de duda que percibió en el tono de voz de Kiara, o quizá fue por la misiva cargada de afiladas indirectas apuntándole a la espalda, pero Leviathan Hayes optó por esbozar una sonrisa. No le hubiera importado que alguno de los presentes se hubiera percatado, pues iba cargada de plomo. Con esa curva que se dibujó en sus labios acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte. Por supuesto, no se trataba de la suya.

Cuando regresó al despacho lo hizo como quien acaba de ganar la última batalla de una larga guerra y por fin vuelve a casa. Paladeaba ese regusto amargo de la victoria por encima del de un cigarro encendido entre los dientes, consumiéndose en volutas de humo, mientras se dirigía a su asiento tras el escritorio. Era fácil atrapar a una presa, pero era aún más sencilla la tarea de conseguir que tu presa se creyera el cazador. Había una debilidad deliciosa en ver a alguien regodearse antes de recibir la puñalada por la espalda, y a Levi eso se la ponía dura. Sentado, contuvo una carcajada. Sabía que vendría, lo había firmado en el preciso instante en el que se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada y desafiarle.

El cementerio estaba lleno de todos los valientes que en su día, pecaron de orgullosos. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora Kiara Gold.


	4. Night on Bald Mountain

7 de noviembre de 2024.

 **LEVIATHAN**

Aquel día comenzó como cualquier otro monótono domingo desde que Leviathan Hayes fue ascendido y, consecuentemente, tuvo que cruzar el charco. Nueva York pocas cosas tenía en común con Belfast, y sin duda alguna la impersonalidad era algo que el inglés palpaba en el ambiente de la metrópoli. Desde la ventana de su apartamento contempló, aún con restos de pesadillas en las arrugas de sus ojos, el ajetreado tráfico a sus pies. Advirtió que el cristal no era lo suficientemente grueso como para aislarle del ruido de un par de ambulancias que esquivaban vehículos y viandantes indistintamente. Se deshizo de la última pizca de sueño con un bostezo antes de salir del dormitorio en busca de una taza de café. La mañana transcurrió con calma y sosiego, entre papeles, una máquina de escribir y varios paseos de un lado al otro de la casa. Por supuesto, tampoco podía faltar una caja de cigarrillos llena que dejar consumir sobre el cenicero tras cada calada. Por lo demás, fue una jornada sin más complicación que la de elegir qué comer, cuándo hacerlo y terminar olvidando el guiso dentro del horno. Los sábados y domingos, únicos días de la semana en los que Levi podía descansar de su demoledor trabajo, despachaba al personal y prescindía de todo aquel que pudiera estorbarle entre cuatro paredes y no llevara su apellido.

Cuando el reloj de pared resonó tantas veces como eran necesarias para indicar que eran las cuatro de la tarde, soltó la estilográfica de golpe y cruzó con dos zancadas el despacho. Del perchero descolgó la chaqueta a juego con su pantalón de traje, así como la cartuchera en la que, cargado, dormitaba un revólver plateado. Se puso primero este último accesorio, después la prenda, y regresó a la mesa. Guardó todos los documentos en el tercer cajón. Con llave. Que metió en el bolsillo del chaleco. Todo estaba dispuesto para abandonar ese piso, y así lo hizo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, el panorama había cambiado por completo. El flagrante sol otoñal americano dejó paso a una tristeza grisácea, un cielo plomizo y deprimente típico de Belfast. Daba la sensación de llover cenizas, como de mil muertos incinerados por el aburrimiento climático. Escasos pasos hasta abandonar la oscuridad del callejón de turno y adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras caminaba por unas avenidas con su nombre grabado a fuego y sangre en las placas, se encendió un cigarro. Con cada calada terminaba la barbilla apuntando a las nubes negras y la luna brillante, desafiando a dioses y astros por igual. Izquierda. Derecha. Derecha de nuevo. Barro. Charco. Adoquines resbaladizos. Y ese olor a contaminación mezclada con pobreza inundaba sus fosas nasales poco a poco. Sin embargo, no le asqueaba. Le traía recuerdos del que fue su hogar, años atrás. Sí, Leviathan Hayes volvía a casa.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, a pesar de que varias lámparas iluminaban el pavimento de la calle era consciente de que su familia no estaría en casa. Mejor, se ahorraba conversaciones innecesarias pues el tiempo apremiaba. Su regreso a la antigua farmacia se debía única y exclusivamente a recuperar algo que había optado por no echar en la maleta tras su reciente mudanza, el símbolo de su rebelión interna: una simple gorra. Se aseguró de calársela bien, tanto que ni el mismísimo diablo fuera capaz de reconocerle vagando por las sombras; después cerró el portón a su espalda de un estruendo.

Lo siguiente interesante con lo que se toparon sus pupilas fueron unas escaleras metálicas descendentes sobresaliendo de bloques de cemento sobre los que en su día se erigió una casa. Luego volvió a guiarse por sus instintos. Si estos fallaban, recurría a la memoria. Pero no lo hicieron, no durante la velada. Al fondo, a continuación de dar la vuelta a incontables esquinas y requiebros en cruces de mil ramificaciones, una claridad de procedencia desconocida comenzó a hacer perceptibles los dibujos de las paredes; en definitiva, arrojaba luz sobre la clase de sitio en la que alguien como él se estaba metiendo. Cualquiera pensaría que en las fauces del lobo. O para ser más exactos, cualquiera que no conociera a Leviathan Hayes lo suficiente, que le tuviera por un caballero, un hombre honrado, un hombre… Legal. Y lo cierto es que era las tres cosas, algunos días. Ese sábado no. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló con un rugido cuando abandonó los túneles de las cloacas y se abrieron para él las puertas del infierno.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Habían pasado meses desde que un hombre imbécil, gordo y calvo se había creído lo suficientemente listo como para robarle un cargamento de escamas de dragón. ¿El castigo? Unirse a las luchas clandestinas para recuperar hasta el último galeón. La primera había sido un éxito. Fue en un suburbio de Londres; la vigilancia fue extremadamente fuerte esa noche, y, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que hubo, todos y cada uno de los presentes habían sido interrogados y registrados antes de dejarlos pasar. Darren no quería que nada saliera mal o, en cualquier caso, que no saliera como a él le gustaba.

Pero no fue el caso.

En una sola noche ganó casi medio millón de galeones por el combate entre un hombre (con cuchillo) contra un centauro. Una delicia de combate. Sangriento y estremecedor, pero una delicia. A partir de aquel, todos fueron a mejor. El hombre siempre ganaba, y es que tenía que ganar hasta que Darren no hubiera recuperado los cuatro millones de galeones.

Los próximos combates fueron hombre contra hipogrifo; hombre contra vampiro; hombre contra veela (uno de los más emocionantes de ver, según Darren); hombre contra troll… No obstante, entre combates y noches que Dioniso sin duda disfrutaría, Darren tenía otros asuntos que atender.

El hombre llevaba una vida doble, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que asistir a reuniones y firmar papeles, asegurarse que los cargamentos salían y llegaban correctamente y que la empresa recibía el dinero que se le había prometido. Además, tenía que ir a cenar con otros empresarios, juntarse con altos cargos del Ministerio y otros organismos Internacionales… Todo para asegurarse la continuidad y la solvencia de su empresa que había empezado siendo un negocio modesto hasta convertirse en uno de las más exitosos, tanto del Reino Unido como del Mundo Mágico.

Cuando tenía un respiro, sin embargo, hacía lo que realmente le gustaba: dedicar su tiempo en asuntos turbios e ilegales. Y es que aquello le mantenía despierto y la sangre en circulación. Podía aguantar al viejo Rowland porque tenía en mente a la cara del Gordo llena de sangre mientras luchaba por su vida; escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa a un miembro del Ministerio Suizo que le hablaba de material mágico escolar que transportaría la empresa de Darren porque recordaba que mientras tanto un cargamento de sirenas estaba siendo transportado desde Islandia hasta Chile a escondidas de todo organismo y cuerpo de seguridad mágico.

Volvamos a lo importante, a lo emocionante y lo que deja sin aliento a Darren. Los combates. Y es que ante el éxito de los combates "hombre vs. bestia" decidieron que sería mejor llevarlos al epicentro de la actividad ilegal: Belfast. Darren se tomó unos meses de vacaciones, dejó instrucciones, cogió a su mascota y algo de equipaje y se fue a Irlanda del Norte. Tenía que ir con cuidado, vigilar dónde y cuándo se dejaba ver, pero ya tenía práctica en ello así que no suponía un problema.

La cuestión es que, una vez en Belfast, Darren podría disfrutar unos meses de emoción y de adrenalina constante en la sangre. De morir allí habría pasado, al menos, unos meses de acción y diversión constantes que echaba en falta desde hacía mucho. El volver a Belfast también quería decir recuperar viejas relaciones, ver viejos rostros y recordar…

Darren O'Connell no pisó durante toda una semana su apartamento en Belfast. La siguiente, no salió de allí, lleno de un sentimiento de culpa y ansiedad por no atender su negocio legal y respetable, el negocio que le había convertido en un hombre con un considerable poder dentro de unos determinados círculos; se pasó toda una semana sentado en un escritorio, trabajando a distancia hasta que le llegó una carta. Ésta decía que él estaría presente en el próximo combate, el que en teoría sería el último de todos.

Llegada la noche Darren se vistió para la ocasión. Se puso un traje negro, sin corbata y la camisa ligeramente abierta enseñando algo de su pecho y la cadena que llevaba siempre encima. Algunos de sus dedos estaban adornados con anillos y, en su muñeca izquierda, descansaba su reloj. Finalmente, se guardó la varita en el interior de la americana y se apareció en un oscuro callejón de Belfast. Darren empezó a andar por un el callejón adoquinado solamente con la compañía de una fría y fina lluvia que hacía acto de presencia todas las noches. Bajó unas escaleras metálicas para empezar a hacerse camino por lo que parecía un laberinto hasta llegar a la luz. Allí estaba, la entrada al infierno donde todo lo oscuro y feo acontecía y que, al mismo tiempo, le daba la energía a Darren para seguir con sus obligaciones legales.

Una vez dentro vio rostros conocidos a la par que desconocidos. El olor no era agradable pero aquello era lo de menos. Sin pensárselo dos segundos se fue a ver a su mascota. El hombre estaba completamente destrozado, le faltaba una oreja y parte de la nariz; de los diez dedos que tenía en la mano cuando nació sólo quedaban siete… Y los dientes eran lo peor. Había adelgazado y tenía un aspecto más pequeño e indefenso, pero, a esas alturas, era una máquina de matar. Darren le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un golpe a la espalda a lo que él respondió con un gemido. Le tenía miedo, había terminado por respetarlo a las malas.

—Que alguien le traiga un trago, joder. ¡Que hoy es su último combate!

Dicho esto se fue a un rincón, cogió una silla y, al instante alguien le trajo un vaso con whiskey. Llegó un momento que una mujer se sentó en su regazo pero la echó. No quería hablar con nadie, incluso había perdido las ganas por ver el maldito combate, no. Quería ver a Leviathan Hayes, maldito hijo de puta. Todo se reducía a él.

"Maldito Levi de mierda" pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que lo vio. Era él, por supuesto. En el infierno todo se paró cuando el demonio entró en su reino y, aunque la mayoría hizo ademán de ir a saludarle, Darren decidió por quedarse sentado en un rincón con la mirada fija en el rostro de su compañero.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Hayes el empresario, Hayes el empleado del MACUSA, Hayes el hombre serio y trabajador, desaparecieron en el instante en el que Levi puso un pie dentro de aquella cloaca. Dejó que el silencio reinara escasos segundos, los que necesitaba para deleitarse con las confusas y temerosas expresiones que encontraba en los rostros de todos los presentes, antes de recuperar la corona y colocarla sobre su cabeza. Metafóricamente hablando.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no paladeaba un sabor como aquel, el de la tierra batida con sudor y desesperación a partes iguales. El calor asfixiante le obligó a quitarse la gorra y a airear la gruesa tela del abrigo. Gesticulaba al atravesar las masas, y también lo hacía al corresponder con vagas palabras saludos de viejos conocidos. A veces se detenía, daba un par de golpes amistosos en los brazos a la gente del barrio que le vio partir y, tras la mínima conversación posible, ponía pies en polvorosa. Su objetivo era llegar al improvisado palco desde el que era posible contemplar el espectáculo en primera fila, pues allí estaba Darren. Y con él en concreto quería hablar de un par de asuntos.

El dinero no era el problema, cobraban mucho tras cada evento tanto si ganaba aquel al que iban la mayoría de las apuestas como si resultaba perdedor del combate y salía por la puerta pequeña. Parte de esos ingresos iban a mantener los sobresueldos de algunos miembros de la policía, a movilizar a la gente, a alquilar el espacio… En definitiva, sacaban un buen margen de beneficio. Entonces, ¿qué llevaba a Leviathan a personarse en esa insignificante pelea?

—Whisky. Escocés. Y tráeme una caja de cerillas. —increpó al joven camarero que apareció corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era aquel hombre de semblante sereno y mirada gélida. El chiquillo lucía pálido, sudoroso, temblaba. Tras la orden del mago, fue despachado sirviéndose de un aspaviento brusco. Poco le preocupaba. Dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla, la gorra doblada y a buen recaudo en uno de esos bolsillos, y cuando finalmente se sentó exhaló un suspiro— Las apuestas van bien, ¿no? He visto que todo el mundo soltaba libras y galeones por tu hombre.

Quería dejar patente la hipocresía de sus palabras. Cualquiera que le conociera sabía de sobra que Levi nunca preguntaba, esperaba recibir las respuestas y las explicaciones en todo momento. Y muchas de las veces no le hacía falta esa información porque tenía constancia de lo que ocurría día sí y día también en el pútrido mundo del que se había adueñado. Si de todos modos la exigía era para ver la cara que se le quedaba al encargado de darle las noticias cuando se diera cuenta de que le esperaba un ataúd en la puerta. Rebuscó en el chaleco de su traje y sacó la pitillera. Cogió uno de los cigarros y se lo colocó entre los labios. Se movía con parsimonia. Contra todo pronóstico, al terminar la afanosa tarea lanzó la caja de golpe sobre la mesa.

—La verdad es que me importa una puta mierda qué o quién te deba dinero, y por qué. ¿Te ha robado? Le metes en uno de tus almacenes y le vuelas la cabeza a su mujer delante de sus ojos. Vacía el revólver en su sien. Lo que se te ocurra. Pero no vuelvas a meter tus problemas aquí, ¿ha quedado claro? Cuando esta noche muera, da las gracias que no tengas que explicarle a la policía por qué un simple repartidor tiene el cráneo destrozado contra el suelo de este antro. —el mozo apareció de nuevo, manteniendo el equilibrio al llevar una bandeja impoluta, y lo que Leviathan le había pedido encima— Eso había quedado claro desde el principio, formaba parte de los términos del acuerdo que firmaste como socio hace años. No me hagas tener que volver a recordártelo.

Se llevó el vaso de cristal a la boca y de un trago vació la mitad del alcohol antes de centrar toda su atención en el primer asalto. La multitud chillaba nombres, se encaraba al árbitro, escupía rabia y avaricia al ver que su favorito recibía un golpe. Así era siempre. Podía parecer que la familia Hayes jugaba con el dinero pues al fin y al cabo se dedicaban a amañar apuestas para sacar el máximo beneficio, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El verdadero negocio consistía en malear a placer instintos tan básicos como la ira o el miedo y mezclarlos con envidia, soberbia, codicia. Era su manera de crear un monstruo y de ganar dinero a la vez. Leviathan conocía bien esa empresa, no en vano él mismo la había levantado desde los cimientos, por eso era consciente de que la naturaleza humana tenía muchas caras y no todas le otorgaban beneficio económico.

A base de golpes había aprendido la lección: si quieres mantener bajo control a la bestia tienes que soltar un poco la cadena, que crea que es libre, hasta que se convierta en innecesario.

Él, que era consciente de aquello a lo que se enfrentaba en caso de de verse descubierto, no podía permitirse el lujo de aprovechar las peleas para calmar su sed de venganza. Y si él mismo estaba al tanto, no veía por qué Darren, socio y amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales, no iba a estarlo también. Mantuvo la calma mientras se fumaba el cigarro, ahora prendido al haber recibido las cerillas, y soltó el humo poco a poco.

Levi, en un amago de curiosidad, extrajo el reloj de bolsillo que guardaba dentro de uno de los múltiples compartimentos que tenía la americana. Comprobó que en efecto debía marcharse si quería terminar de completar su lista de "ajustes pendientes" antes de regresar a la isla de Manhattan. Y necesitaba el resto de la noche para deshacerse de un par de cadáveres.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Ante las palabras de Leviathan se limitó a soltar un gruñido y beber de su vaso. El whiskey bajaba por su garganta y apenas notaba el ardor del alcohol, todo gracias a Levi que le había arruinado el momento. No estaba sorprendido por su comentario, pero joder… ¿Qué más le daba? Necesitaban un poco de acción, la gente lo pedía y estaba más que encantada con los combates que les estaba ofreciendo Darren. Pero al parecer no todo el mundo estaba contento ni satisfecho y, lo peor de todo, era que esa persona era Leviathan Hayes. A parte de querer contentar a la gente, Darren quería recuperar el dinero que, a fin de cuentas, era suyo.

Se limitó a observar el combate con los brazos cruzados. Se podría decir que su mascota iba ganando pero, en realidad, no había hecho nada más que perder desde el primer combate. La bestia con la que luchaba recibía golpes y navajazos mientras que el hombre se defendía hasta que una finta de la bestia le sorprendió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con su contrincante encima de él ahogándole. Finalmente los separaron. El público estaba eufórico, algunos gritaban, otros lanzaban monedas y la gran mayoría soltaba improperios, demostrando así que estaban más que encantados. Todo el mundo parecía contento y satisfecho con el espectáculo que se acontecía delante de sus ojos, todos menos Levi. Él seguía tan impasible como había llegado, con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba indiferencia.

Durante unos instantes la calma reinó entre los presentes. La gente aprovechó para ir a pedir algo de beber, comentar el combate o lo que fuera para que no les explotara el corazón de la emoción. Darren se puso un puro entre los labios y cogió una cerilla de la caja que había en la mesa.

—Observa todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llamar tu atención… Joder, Levi. ¿Hace meses que no nos vemos y vienes para echarme la bronca?

El hombre soltó el humo y cruzó las piernas, sin mirar a Levi en ningún momento. Los combatientes se estaban preparando para el segundo asalto, pero antes que empezara, Darren se levantó con la mano que sujetaba el puro alzada, pidiendo silencio. Se acercó al ring donde había más luz, quedando cerca de su mascota.

—Un momento, por favor. Hoy, el día del último combate de nuestro luchador favorito, tenemos un visitante especial.—Miró a Leviathan, lo señaló con el puro y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa— Un aplauso para Leviathan Hayes. ¡Joder, venga! Si estamos aquí es gracias a él.

Los presentes empezaron a aplaudir de forma frenética, algunos silbaban e incluso vitoreaban el nombre de Levi. Todo el espectáculo se alargó hasta hacerse pesado e interminable, parecían obligados a seguir hasta que alguien les dijera que ya bastaba, que podían dejar de hacer el patético. Este alguien fue Darren que hizo una larga calada de su puro y lo frotó contra la cabeza pelada de su mascota, que soltó un gruñido.

—A luchar.

Darren volvió con Levi y le dio una palmada al hombro. Estaba convencido que aquello no le había gustado y que había cruzado una línea que era inexistente hasta ese momento, pero le daba igual.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Durante aquel numerito patrocinado, cómo no, por Darren, Leviathan mantuvo la vista clavada en el público. Se fijó en las múltiples reacciones que aparecieron sobre el rostro de cada uno de esos desgraciados, entre ellas júbilo, euforia, confusión, y un repulsivo gregarismo que a punto estuvo de hacerle vomitar. El ruido, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido por el inglés. Recibió aplausos y ovaciones, y él entretanto se preguntaba por qué. Si ninguno de los hombres presentes tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en esa sala, fuera del cuadrilátero y más allá del área iluminada por los focos. Dio una calada al cigarro. Impertérrito. Serio. Cuando su socio puso fin al alboroto, bajó las pupilas al suelo con la cabeza alta en todo momento. Era complicado deducir qué estaba pasando por su cabeza pues nada se veía reflejado en sus facciones: ni una mueca o emoción. Todo lo que se uno podía contemplar al tratar de descifrar a Leviathan Hayes era un lienzo en blanco.

Quedaba poco tabaco por ser fumado y aún así prefirió dejar que parte de éste se consumiera un rato más en el aire mientras aguardaba a que Darren regresara a su asiento. Así como lo hacía su paciencia.

Se humedeció los labios en cuanto el chirrido de la silla al ser arrastrada contra la tarima le indicó que su amigo había vuelto a la posición inicial en la que se lo encontró y giró la cabeza para mirarle. Primero, con parsimonia, sacudió la ceniza de la punta del cigarrillo sirviéndose de un par de toques contra el borde de un pequeño plato de cristal; también se deleitó dando otro largo trago a la copa, medio vacía. Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

—Los hombres, Darren, son como los perros. Fieles y leales como ningún otro animal, capaces de dar su vida por ti. Dispuestos a hacerlo con una simple orden. A cambio no piden nada, comida y un techo. Lo mínimo. Un golpe que diga "bien hecho" sobre el lomo. Criaturas sencillas. Pero hay veces que dejan de ser nobles, porque algo dentro de su cabeza no funciona igual que antes. Es cuando dejan de obedecer a su dueño y comienzan los mordiscos y ataques fortuitos. Dentro les crece una ira incontenible, sueltan espumarajos por la boca y en sus ojos se adivina un brillo de locura. —contaba la historia con el tono de voz de quien ha vivido una o varias situaciones similares. Le daba vueltas a la caja de cerillas sobre sus costados, como si pretendiera cerciorarse de que mantiene la forma rectangular conforme avanza el tiempo— ¿Y sabes qué se le hace a un perro que tiene la rabia?

Una última calada antes de aplastar la colilla para terminar de apagar el cigarro fue todo el puente que necesitó para alargar ese silencio que llenaba el espacio, cada vez más grande, entre los dos hombres. En pie, se llevó el vaso a los labios y por su garganta descendieron las últimas gotas de alcohol que quedaban al fondo.

—Se le pega un tiro en la cabeza. —las palabras salieron de su boca con un ímpetu peligroso, eran el esputo emponzoñado que tan mal sabor le dejó después de haber sido humillado delante de toda esa calaña a la que su compañero decía deberse. Tomó el abrigo del respaldo y echó a caminar, dejando atrás al irlandés.

Contra todo pronóstico no se dirigió a la salida, sino al mismo ring que ya fue escenario de un show con anterioridad en la noche. La gente se apartaba de su camino, y Leviathan tuvo fácil acceso a la zona que lo rodeaba mucho antes de lo que pensaba. El fragor que suscitaba la pelea se convertía poco a poco en un susurro, llegando a desaparecer para cuando Levi hubo sacado el revólver de la cartuchera y accionaba el percutor. Sintió, de la forma en la que siente un experimentado en la materia, cómo una única bala abandonaba el tambor y se insertaba en el cañón. Aquellos ademanes fueron más que suficientes para atraer toda la atención del personal allí reunido.

No le tembló el pulso cuando apuntó al hombre a la cabeza, y tampoco lo hizo cuando apretó el gatillo. En todo momento sostuvo los ojos de Darren. Los sesos ensangrentados que le salpicaron parte del rostro no pudieron hacerle desviar su atención. Ese irreverente acto no era un simulacro, era una advertencia. Un ultimátum que llevaba escrito en las entrañas el nombre de su socio y amigo de la infancia.

—Para la próxima: no apostéis más de tres veces al mismo perro.

Dicho esto, abandonó el establecimiento dejando un silencio pesado con sabor a sangre donde antes había celebración, y un cadáver donde antes se alzaba un luchador.


	5. In the Hall of the Mountain King

26 de diciembre de 2024.

 **ABRAHAM**

La discreción es una habilidad que en ciertos casos es cuestión de vida o muerte. Tal vez parezca una exageración, pero cuando juegas con la justicia, tienes que tener claro que debes contar con, al menos, un par de buenos ases bajo la manga que te puedan salvar de meterte en un problemón de más de un par de cojones. Pero, ¿para qué ser discreto cuando eres un Hayes? ¿Para qué ser discreto cuando con tan sólo alzar una mano, puedes tener todo lo que quieras?

Imagínate cuando todo en tu vida es una mierda tan grande que lo único que necesitas es unas bolsitas de coca para empezar a olvidarte de que tu especialidad es compadecerte de ti mismo por haberte convertido. Tú también cogerías esos gramos de coca y te los esnifarías cuanto antes sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿no? O a lo mejor eres de esa clase de afortunados que son capaces de ignorar al diablo que se te aparece sobre los dos hombros, ya que acaba de ahorcar al ángel que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Después de esta breve descripción, no es muy complicado que puedas llegar a imaginarte en qué punto se encontraba Abraham Hayes Jr. en aquel día, uno como otro cualquiera, en su puesto como jefe de seguridad del negocio familiar. Un negocio próspero, corroído por el ácido que a simple vista no se veía. Las cajas registradoras no hacían más que tragar dinero día tras día, a un ritmo tan vertiginoso que esa sensación de poder y de riqueza que tanto le gustaba a Abraham, hacían que se le pusiese dura.

La pelea de aquella noche tenía un atractivo especial. El local estaba lleno hasta los topes, mientras que él se mantenía casi como un sombra, acaparando la atención cuando creía necesario, haciendo pequeñas escapadas de vez en cuando al cuarto de baño a "empolvarse" la nariz, cuyo tabique desviado no era más que un eco de aquellas veces en las que él se encontraba en el ring, siendo el amasijo de huesos y sangre que se enorgullecía de ser la estrella del combate.

Hombre versus hombre, con todo cuanto pudiesen tener a mano como arma. Navajas, sillas… El más creativo siempre ganaba. El cuerpo como escudo, la adrenalina como ambiente y la cerveza como única manera de saciar la sed que producía un ambiente caldeado de gritos y violencia. Abraham se limpió el rastro de polvo blanco de la nariz. Se ajustó el chaleco de su traje arrugado, se pasó un peine por sus engominados rizos y frunció el ceño al ver las dos semi lunas oscuras que en forma de acusadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos. No era ningún secreto que apenas pegaba ojo. Pero eso le daba un aspecto más imponente, más violento. Nadie quería enfrentarse a alguien que tenía el rostro de la muerte.

Hasta que descubrías que sólo era un gilipollas que buscaba pelea hasta en dónde no podría encontrarla, por tanta ira contenida y tanta divina sustancia indeseable que campaba a sus anchas por su organismo.

Disimuladamente, Abraham se acercó a su hermana menor, Janis. La última de los Hayes, la mitad de aquel sinvergüenza de Johnny que sólo volvía a casa cuando tenía problemas. Pero Abraham no lo culpaba. Si fuese capaz de dejar a su familia atrás, seguramente él también lo habría hecho. Pero jamás cuando les debía tanto, jamás cuando tenía una cuenta pendiente con Leviathan que no llegaría a saldar ni aunque viviese cinco vidas más que la que estaba desaprovechando. Seguía siendo el mayor de todos ellos. El primogénito. Aún cuando pareciese que allí era el último mono.

—Bueno, Janis… La noche parece que está tranquila. Si el pelirrojo aguanta un par de asaltos más sin que le claven la navaja en la yugular, esta noche ganaremos mucho dinero. —A Abraham se le hacía la boca agua con la simple posibilidad de que aquello pasase. Luego tendrían que limpiar la sangre, con lo complicada de eliminar que es… Pero tenían gente para ello. Tenían gente para cualquier cosa.— Pero aún así, mantente alerta. Por si las cosas se nos van de madre, ya sabes.

Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la joven, con demasiado embotamiento cerebral como para mantener una conversación larga y distendida con ella. Se bebió el último resquicio de whisky que tenía el placer de colmar su vaso, paladeándolo con una mueca. Tenía la boca pastosa y la frente sudorosa, por más que se limpiase o por más que bebiese.

El ambiente olía a toda una combinación de fluidos, además de a testosterona y al óxido que emanaba de la sangre derramada. Era un olor desagradable, penetrante, que sin embargo era el olor que él siempre había conocido. Su único amigo en momentos de soledad, el único lugar en el que era alguien diferente a un montón de basura, como lo fue su padre antes que él. Pero también olía a peligro inminente, uno que habría detectado -o del que se habría acordado-, si no estuviese colocado hasta las cejas.

Pero cómo no, por algo era Abraham Hayes, también conocido como la decepción oficial de la familia.

En los minutos que pasaron en una penosa y breve conversación con su hermana, lo que hizo el británico fue dar vueltas de una punta a otra de aquel tugurio, fingiendo que era la clase de persona que analizaba cualquier situación, y a la que no se le escapaba nada. Jamás. Para que nos entendamos mejor: Abraham actuaba como pensaba que lo haría Leviathan, aunque en realidad fuese su antítesis.

Abraham no veía nada, demasiado colocado como para bajar al mundo real y ver lo que tenía lugar en el exterior del local. Algunas linternas, intentando ser camufladas en la noche de Belfast. Sombras sucediéndose y reflejándose en los cristales empañados. Luego, una especie de quietud que precedió a la tormenta. La puerta tirada en el suelo, desencajada de sus bisagras por unos cuantos policías que Abraham no vio venir hasta que era demasiado tarde. De repente, mientras todos los clientes se desvanecían, intentando salir indemnes del problema, algo en el cerebro de Abraham hizo "clic". Su mirada, alarmada, intentó buscar a Janis y dirigirse hacia ella, mezclándose entre la gente.

—Janis, lárgate de aquí. Que no te sigan la pista. Y por lo que más quieras… No le digas nada a Levi. —Aquello casi era un súplica, a pesar de que Abraham se merecía un escarmiento y de que Janis lo sabía, así que lo más seguro era que Janis se lo contase a Leviathan. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la seguridad de la familia.

Para Abraham, todo estaba sucediendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras sus tics nerviosos no lo dejaban actuar con velocidad. Era como un perezoso, como la tortuga que jamás sería capaz de vencer a la liebre en aquella carrera. De nuevo, se le había escapado de las manos. No le sorprendía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por fin recordó a qué se debía todo aquello. Lo sacudió como un rayo, haciendo que se sintiese aún peor que antes. El recuerdo tenía forma de una carta llegada hacía un mes. Una carta que venía desde el otro lado del charco, cuya letra y contenido pertenecía a Leviathan Hayes. En ella, lo avisaba de una redada que tendría lugar por aquellas fechas, algo rutinario y sin ninguna importancia, dado que los Hayes tenían a la policía en nómina. Pero claro, no tendría importancia siempre y cuando se siguieran las instrucciones de Levi. Que eran, por cierto, de una sencillez apabullante.

Paso uno: decir que se encargaría de la situación.

Paso dos: encargarse de la situación (realmente).

El paso dos era más complejo, claro, pero Abraham se había quedado en el primero. No había arreglado un combate entre dos borrachos. No había eliminado las apuestas aquella noche, y mucho menos convertirlo en un negocio respetable por unas horas. No había marcado el día en el calendario y tampoco estaba sobrio, ni lúcido. No había hecho nada de lo que tenía que hacer y se le había olvidado por completo. Si es que realmente alguna vez esa idea quedó implantada en un cerebro lleno de cocaína.

El primer puñetazo llegó como caído del cielo. Directo a su estómago, doblándolo por la mitad. Se mantuvo quieto, simplemente para comprobar cómo, en ese momento, Janis hacía gala de la criatura escurridiza que siempre había sido, y se largaba. Mejor. Abraham no quería arrastrar a nadie más. No quería que la golpeasen como estaban haciendo con él.

Entonces, comenzó a devolver todos los golpes que le llegaban. Porque sí, porque su mente no pensaba con claridad y, realmente, era el único lenguaje en el que se explicaba de forma "correcta". Lo único que alcanzaba a sus oídos, eran las palabras enfurecidas de los policías: "Te hemos avisado, Hayes". "No puedes tener esto aquí montado e irte de listo con nosotros". "No nos lo pongas más difícil, cabrón"; y un largo etcétera.

Se lo tenía merecido, por actuar como si nada importase. Como si fuese el rey del mundo. El intocable Abraham. Aquel que te metía un puñetazo entre ceja y ceja sin la menor señal de duda. El de la mirada peligrosa y la soberbia por bandera. En realidad no era así, era tal y como se mostraba en aquellos momentos: un hombre acobardado, un gallina… Un cuerpo maltrecho cuyo pellejo chorreaba sangre por cada herida que los policías abrían en su cuerpo. Por cada golpe de puños y de porras. Le dolía, a rabiar. Pero terminó permaneciendo pasivo, sin quejarse. "No se lo digas a Levi" era todo lo que repetían sus labios, casi lánguidos. Tendido en el suelo, sin fuerzas y maltrecho por la paliza, era consciente de que aquella noche dormiría a la sombra del calabozo. La redada había sido todo un éxito, ya que tendrían a un Hayes en su poder durante unas 48 horas.

Y él… Él había fallado de nuevo.


	6. Parte II

_Dies irae, dies illa_

 _Solvet saeclum in favilla_

 _Teste David cum Sibylla_

 _Quantus tremor est futurus_

 _Quando judex est venturus_

 _Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

 _—_ _Dies irae_ _, Mozart._


	7. Flight Of The Bumblebee

18 de febrero de 2025.

 **ETHAN**

La humeante taza de café inundaba con su aroma el despacho del auror Ethan Holloway, quien daba vueltas con su mano derecha a una pluma estilográfica mientras repasaba los informes de la misión que se le había asignado.

Estaban siendo unos meses duros, de apenas dormir, en los que regresar a su piso de Nueva York era prácticamente misión imposible, pero aún así Ethan se mostraba impasible.

Se había carteado con su hermana, a la que apenas podía ver por incompatibilidad de horarios, pero en las últimas semanas había volcado todos sus esfuerzos y horas libres en aquel caso que le traía de cabeza.

Tenía todas las piezas reunidas, estaba completamente seguro de que tenía al culpable, pero había algo que no conectaba. El eslabón perdido de aquella cadena, la pieza clave que supondría cerrar aquel círculo vicioso en el que llevaba tanto tiempo metido.

Pero esa pieza no estaba por ningún sitio.

Era como si se hubiese esfumado, como si hubiese sido borrada de los informes, y eso era algo que resquemaba su mente, que le hacía permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada releyendo una y otra vez los informes, tratando de adivinar qué había pasado por alto.

Se encontraba en un punto muerto de la investigación, por lo que había decidido volver a unir todas las piezas de nuevo. Y aquella nueva unión le había llevado hasta Marian.

No es que mantuviera una relación demasiado cercana con la mujer —a decir verdad, no mantenía una relación cercana prácticamente con nadie—, pero ella estaba tan involucrada en aquel caso como él. O eso quería pensar.

Aquel resquemor que se había instalado en su mente parecía acentuarse cuando pensaba en ella, y como muy bien le habían enseñado en la academia de aurores, no debía quitarle mérito alguno a sus intuiciones. Y aquello parecía, a todas luces, una intuición.

Dio un largo trago a su café, y se puso en pie en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, para recibir a su invitada. No esperaba que fuese una reunión muy larga; Ethan era un hombre de palabras pero también era hora de pasar a la acción. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aletargado.

—Buenos días. Te estaba esperando, Marian —Esperó a que la mujer tomara asiento frente a él, y después hizo lo propio. Un tipo educado, ante todo.

Dispuso los informes sobre la mesa, de tal forma que ambos pudieran mirarlos y tener acceso a ellos en cualquier momento de aquel encuentro y, como acostumbraba a hacer, guardó un par de segundos de silencio antes de empezar a hablar, meditando sus palabras.

—Estamos en una situación muy delicada e importante, pero necesito tu ayuda para continuar.

* * *

 **MARIAN**

Sus tacones resonaba por el pasillo en un rítmico golpeteo que, si no apresurado, sí que podría haberse intuido ansioso.

Entre sus brazos sostenía una serie de carpetas que debía entregar al jefe de departamento con la documentación acerca de un nuevo caso que debía haber estado en su mesa hacía dos días, y sin embargo Marian no podía liberar su mente de aquella pesadilla que había estado acuciándole en secreto desde hacía muchos años, y que hacía escasos días se le había presentado en carne y hueso. Y no solo hablaba de Levi, sino de los problemas que acarreaba por detrás.

Sabía que había una investigación en curso y, lo peor de todo, es que aquella vez no podría involucrarse en el caso para intentar salvarle. No al menos como a ella le gustaría. Por suerte, ya se aseguró en su momento de acabar con un importante número de pistas.

No obstante no todo parecía estar encajando, y el aviso de Ethan Holloway en la mesa de su escritorio citándola a esa hora era la prueba fundamental de ello. Era un gran auror, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Especialmente cuando una se alimentaba a base de secretos y mentiras que pondrían en juego la vida de muchas personas. Una de ellas la suya.

Por suerte, ella también era una excelente agente, y había practicado durante muchísimo tiempo el arte de la impasibilidad.

Con un profundo suspiro se plantó frente a la puerta. Un sobrio cartel dorado impuesto por la dirección del departamento anunciaba que había llegado al:

Despacho de Ethan F. Holloway.

Auror.

Tomó aire, se colocó la chaqueta del traje, se alisó la falda y entró, añadiendo dos toques sobre la madera para anunciar su llegada. Entró en silencio, cautelosa, no tenía ni idea de lo que se traía entre manos pero no era ninguna ingenua… y sabía que algo pretendía con todo aquello.

La visión de los informes sobre la mesa fue la pista detonante de ello. Y saltó la alarma.

— He recibido tu mensaje. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó. Una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, un rápido vistazo a las carpetas, y la mirada completamente neutral clavada en Ethan.

— Por supuesto. Estamos aquí para eso, ¿verdad? Para eso nos hicimos agentes del Estado. — Fingió una amistosa sonrisa que se esforzó por mantener— ¿De qué se trata?

* * *

 **ETHAN**

Directa al grano. Menos mal. Marian Fitzgerald atravesó la puerta como si fuese una exhalación de aire contenido. Pese a que el experimentado -aunque joven- auror intentó leerla con la mirada, escrutándola, tratando de atisbar cualquier mínimo rasgo de miedo o nerviosismo que hiciese saltar sus alarmas… No vio nada. Absolutamente nada. Y aquello hacía que esa idea envenenada de su cabeza se tambalease, que pensase que su intuición le estaba fallando, a pesar de que no lo había hecho en ningún otro momento.

Las horas de trabajo pasan factura, sobre todo cuando en su fachada de hombre perfecto, casi de escultura apolínea, empezaban a verse algunas grietas destrozando el mármol. Las ojeras, la desesperación, la investigación inconclusa que necesitaba terminar de una vez por todas. Su carrera dependía de ello. Y Ethan nunca había permitido que nada se interpusiese en el camino de la justicia.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a la mujer que se terminaba de sentar frente a él, el auror no dejó mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de todo aquello. "Basta con mirar a los ojos de un hombre. Allí están todas las respuestas", decía él siempre. Y sin embargo, cualquiera de los dos era un espejo opaco, cuyos ojos no dejaban traspasar ninguna verdad.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí que me vendría bien tu ayuda. —Aseguró, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse con la expresión serena y amistosa que quería transmitir. Por experiencia, Ethan sabía que es mejor dar una vuelta o dos antes de encarar el tema. Así la gente bajaba la guardia y te decía lo que necesitabas saber— En realidad quería hacerte una pregunta. Más o menos.

» "La vida es lo suficientemente larga para ser bueno en una cosa, así que escoge bien en qué lo vas a ser." Mi padre solía decírmelo cuando era pequeño. Esa frase me hacía pensar, ¿sabes? —Podría parecer que estaba divagando, pero todo eso estaba orientado hacia un fin muy concreto— Decidí ser auror porque me di cuenta de que si lo intentaba llegaría a ser realmente bueno. Que pondría un poco de orden y contribuiría justamente. Es un sueño bonito, ¿no crees?

» Aunque es complicado cuando las pistas escasean. Vuelves una vez tras otra sobre el mismo punto. Es frustrante. Tú eres auror, supongo que ya sabes a qué me refiero.

» He llegado a la conclusión de que necesito tu ayuda, la de alguien que también ha decidido ser bueno en una cosa, en la justicia. He oído que estuviste unos años en Gran Bretaña, ¿no es así? —Alzó una ceja, sin despegar su mirada de ella para no perderse ningún detalle de aquella partida de ajedrez en la que él pretendía dar el jaque mate.

* * *

 **MARIAN**

Entendía cómo funcionaban los interrogatorios. Cómo, si querías que un acusado se abriese en canal ante ti necesitabas embotarle la cabeza, aturdirle, acudir por el camino más largo y enrevesado hasta que, poco a poco, fueses recopilando la información necesaria para la gran sorpresa, la pregunta maestra, el golpe que acabaría con cualquier fortaleza y que derivaría en la confesión de toda la verdad.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Ethan estaba intentando con ella, no por nada había dedicado casi veinte años de su vida a aquel trabajo, y por eso mismo sonrió para sí. No la pillaría por sorpresa. Le estaba esperando con todo el armamento, y poco podría decirle que le hiciese bajar las defensas.

Además, no podía sospechar nada… de eso.

— Entiendo la frustración ante un caso inconcluso, Ethan. Mis primeros pasos en este trabajo fueron similares. Horas y horas encerrada en la oficina. ¿Cuántos cafés has tomado hoy? Mi récord es de diez al día. —Esbozó una sonrisa con aquello, que prácticamente derivó en una amistosa carcajada que tuvo que obligarse a forzar, aunque ya eran conocidas sus dotes para la interpretación. Marian era una cosa: muy buena mentirosa. Si no la mejor. Y además, se le daba muy bien ir de simpática— Deberías descansar, de verdad. No tienes muy buena cara. No dejes que el trabajo te consuma, no es bueno.

Ella también sabía dar rodeos.

— Pero, bueno, perdona, que me voy por las ramas. —Esbozó una nueva sonrisa, mirándole sin ningún tipo de aspaviento— Sí, hace tiempo estuve en Inglaterra. Para este mismo caso, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? —Alzó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa.

Durante unos minutos permaneció callada, disfrutando de aquel silencio que se estaba generando. Aquel también era un buen recurso en los interrogatorios: poner incómodo al sospechoso. Descruzó las piernas para volver a colocar la contraria sobre la derecha y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo. Soltó un chasquido y frunció el ceño:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ethan? No creo que me hayas hecho llamar para que te cuente curiosidades sobre el Reino Unido.

* * *

 **ETHAN**

Rasgos de cemento, mirada de cristal. Parecía que Marian se estaba esforzando por permanecer impasible. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aquella seguridad con la que hablaba, la forma en la que se movía en el asiento, incluso sus manos —casi siempre confesoras de la verdad— conformaban el cuadro perfecto de inocencia. El auror se esforzó por buscar el punto débil en aquella mujer, y hasta su propia conciencia quiso traicionarle por momentos. Ethan tambaleó, se planteó la posibilidad de que se estaba equivocando.

Esbozó la sonrisa de cortesía en el momento adecuado, riéndose incluso de la gracia del café y encogiéndose con fingido sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se encogió de hombros. ''¿Qué le puedo hacer? Soy un adicto al trabajo''. Quiso decir, continuando la broma.

Aprovechó los siguientes instantes de silencio que otorgó la mujer para levantarse despacio, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. Dio una vuelta a la mesa, colocándose junto a la mujer en un intento de mantener el ambiente amigable que ambos estaban recreando. Y que probablemente ninguno se estaba creyendo. Utilizó aquel espacio de tiempo para pensar, darle vueltas a la cabeza a la vez que Marian hablaba. Se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el escritorio y sonrió.

Empezaba el juego.

— Eres una mujer muy inteligente, Marian. —Confesó, sin dejar de mirarla— Y por eso no me explico cómo nunca resolviste el caso. —Y entonces ocurrió. No fue un gesto, tampoco un cambio en la mirada, pero lo sintió. Ella ocultaba algo— He estado revisando carpeta a carpeta cada uno de los documentos de los que disponemos, y por alguna razón hay un vacío que no logro comprender. Parece como si alguien… como si alguien se hubiese deshecho de ellos.

» Por supuesto, —añadió alzando la mano, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera quitarle la palabra— no te estoy acusando de nada. —Mentira— Pero tienes que reconocer que es bastante sospechoso. ¿No crees? Lo tenías todo, era el trabajo de tus sueños, el caso de tu vida… y fallaste estrepitosamente. Y me pregunto cómo, una agente que logró ascender tan rápido gracias a su ingenio, podría archivar un caso con aún menos pistas de las que se tenían al principio.

» ¿Sabes el problema? Que la versión oficial explica una cosa: asesinaron a tu padre, quemaron las pruebas. Pero yo creo en otra muy diferente.

El duelo de miradas se declaró a muerte, el ambiente se tornó tenso y cargado. Las chispas saltaban y estaba convencido de que solo necesitaba tirar un poco más del hilo para salirse con la suya.

» Algo allí te hizo cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? Ibas de agente infiltrado, quizá te implicaste demasiado, quizá te hiciste amiga de ellos, quizá… te enamoraste. —Ella se colocó recta en su asiento e Ethan sonrió para sí— Es normal, honestamente. Pasar tanto tiempo con criminales tiene su encanto, da morbo. ¿Verdad? Creías que tenías el control de la situación pero de repente el corazón te jugó una mala pasada.

Se levantó, despacio, saboreando la victoria que se avecinaba, para volver a su asiento, abrir un cajón, sonreír.

—Marian, tengo una pregunta. —Tomándose su tiempo cogió una carpeta, la abrió, la ojeó— ¿Qué tal folla Leviathan Hayes?

* * *

 **MARIAN**

En el despacho se hizo el silencio, tenso, cortante. El golpe de la carpeta cayendo sobre el escritorio fue similar al de cien cañones azotando el viento al unísono; o eso le pareció a la mujer que permanecía quieta sobre el asiento. Pero no impasible. No, aquella vez no. Estaba paralizada.

No le hizo falta echar un vistazo a los papeles que ahora permanecían desperdigados por la mesa para darse cuenta de que estaba perdida. Reconoció los pergaminos, el texto escrito, su letra. Eran páginas fotocopiadas de sus diarios, de los cuadernos en los que había descargado toda la frustración de aquellos años. Quiso echarse a llorar de impotencia, de frustración. Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil, tan descuidada. Tendría que haberlo guardado mejor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la investigación todavía estaba en curso. Ethan no tenía ningún derecho de hurgar entre sus cosas, pero todos sabían que en esos casos la moralidad no existía; lo importante era encontrar pruebas. Y él lo había hecho.

Tragó saliva, tenía que mantenerse estoica aunque tuviesen suficientes pruebas como para incriminarlo. Tenía que pensar rápido.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso, Ethan? Estás enseñándome algo que tiene más de diez años. Y que has sacado de un cuaderno que únicamente sospechas que es mío porque lo has sacado de un cajón de mi escritorio. Sin orden de registro, además. Es una "prueba" robada, sin consentimiento legal y por la que podría denunciarte. —No tenía ni idea de cuándo había llegado a eso, pero de pronto estaba de pie frente a él— No me gustaría que me obligases a eso.

» Hasta la fecha Leviathan Hayes es un empleado del MACUSA y no tienes ninguna forma de incriminarlo en los casos recientes. No tienes ninguna maldita prueba de que él esté implicado. Solo tienes un montón de papeles que alguien podría haber falsificado para culparle a él, e incluso para manchar mi imagen. ¿No te das cuenta de que necesitas algo más contundente que eso para meterle en prisión? No seas ingenuo, Ethan. Con esto no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. —Miró los papeles una vez más, buscando una posibilidad de poder hacerse con ellos sin que se diese cuenta. Tenía que salir de ahí para avisar a Levi, y necesitaba llevarse esos informes consigo. Así que suspiró, esbozó una suave y comprensiva sonrisa— Soy consciente del agotamiento al que somete este caso. La mente detrás de todo esto es absolutamente brillante y ha estado jugando con nosotros durante muchísimo tiempo. Merece acabar en la cárcel, que pague por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero no busques culpables donde no los hay. Eso solo va en detrimento tuyo.

Buscando acercarse a las copias, se apoyó de espaldas sobre la mesa, justo al lado de Ethan. Intentó crear un ambiente amable, agradable, lo suficientemente calmado como para salirse con la suya. Aunque supiese perfectamente que no cedería. Lo veía en sus ojos, lo sabía todo y pecaba de la obstinación y orgullo de cualquier agente ante un caso importante. Pero ella no era de las que se rendían.

Aprovechó la carpeta que ella misma tenía y que debería haber entregado a sus superiores como arma para intentar llevarse los informes. La dejó sobre la mesa, estratégicamente sobre los papeles para que, en un momento de descuido, llevarse ambas cosas sin que Ethan se diese cuenta resultase sencillo.

Era un buen plan. Pero no contaba con que Ethan era también un muy buen agente. E inconvenientemente inteligente.

* * *

 **ETHAN**

La estrategia era vieja, tanto como ese edificio y como el país entero. No le fue difícil deducir a dónde quería llevarle Marian, así como tampoco esquivar la mentira. En cualquier otro momento de su vida habría sentido decepción de ver a una mujer como ella abandonada a la corrupción por culpa de algo tan absurdo como el amor o la pasión. Pero el regocijo superaba con creces el resto de emociones que sacudían su cuerpo. Tenía la verdad ahí delante. Y no estaba escrita en los papeles, sino en el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de la agente. En el temblor de su voz, ¿estaba suplicando por la vida de un asesino?

Arrastró por encima de la mesa la carpeta que Marian había dejado casi desinteresadamente junto con los papeles, lo que era importante de verdad, escondidos debajo— A esto lo llaman obstrucción a la justicia, ¿tengo que recordártelo?

Hablaba de cansancio, de perjuicios a nivel personal, de errores. Ella, la única que había cometido un error garrafal, se creía en posición de venderle otra historia donde Leviathan Hayes no salía perjudicado porque era un santo. Sí, es verdad que la falta de sueño se notaba, pero desde que consiguió atar cabos dormir era lo único que evitaba a toda costa porque primero debía meter en prisión a ese cabrón inglés.

Chasqueó la lengua. En cierto modo Marian tenía razón, las pruebas eran inconclusas, las había obtenido de manera poco lícita y no respaldaban ninguna de las teorías que había elaborado para dar explicación al misterio. El silencio derivó en una carcajada gutural que escapó de su garganta y se precipitó al ambiente.

—Si los papeles no son suficiente prueba para el jurado, te llevaré a ti al estrado. Sólo alguien que esconde un secreto es capaz de creerse su propia mentira. Y yo, Marian, no me la creo. A mí no puedes engañarme. —espetó. Mientras se fijó en lo calculados que estaban los movimientos ajenos. En lo incoherente que resultaba el hilo argumental de su intervención— Tampoco conseguiste engañar a tu padre, ¿me equivoco?

»¿Cuando no te creyó qué hiciste, le mataste? Descubrió que te habías enamorado de un asesino, seguro que la vergüenza le impedía mirarte a la cara. Él arriesgó mucho poniendo a su hija a cargo de una investigación tan grande. Y tú simplemente le borraste del mapa porque no soportabas que estuviera en lo cierto: habías fracasado. Hay que tener sangre fría para matar a un superior, pero hay que estar muerto por dentro para acabar con la vida de tu propia familia.

Quería oír la fractura de su máscara. Quería escucharla romperse en mil pedazos, porque sabía que ahí dentro permanecía latente una verdad que nadie más había desenterrado. Y él iba a conseguir que viera la luz; mientras, Leviathan Hayes se pudriría en las sombras.

* * *

 **MARIAN**

Era consciente de su derrota. Sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese no podría engañar al auror ni convencerle de que echase por la borda toda la investigación porque, al fin y al cabo y en otras circunstancias, ella haría lo mismo. Estaba pidiendo lo imposible, intentando salvar a una persona que a ojos de la justicia era culpable de tal cantidad de delitos que no podría ni empezar a calcular.

Y ella estaba empezando a luchar por batir ese récord.

Obstrucción, traición, falsificación. Estaba segura de que de una forma u otra ella acabaría en la cárcel, pero seguía insistiendo en que, al menos Levi, tenía que salir de aquello medianamente ileso. No podían dejar a William solo, no después de todo lo que había luchado para que ocurriese justo lo contrario. Y habían llegado a un punto en el que sería más fácil que su marido se librase de todo aquello antes que ella.

Especialmente tras el último cargo añadido a su lista.

"...pero hay que estar muerto por dentro para acabar con la vida de tu propia familia."

Sus palabras resonaron en el despacho como cien cuchillos que, atravesando el aire, impactaron directamente en su pecho. Se quedó paralizada, incapaz de responder a ninguna de aquellas acusaciones.

Ethan había abierto la caja de Pandora, el más oscuro baúl dentro de sus recuerdos y que ella misma había enterrado. Nunca más desde aquella horrible noche había vuelto a pensar en su padre, en su varita apuntándola, y en que ella, por suerte (si podía decirse), había sido más rápida. No volvió a pensar en su cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo de golpe, en la culpabilidad que había estado cargando en sus hombros desde entonces y que había buscado difuminar con todas sus fuerzas.

No negó lo evidente, tampoco se excusó. La única batalla de la que salió mínimamente victoriosa fue la que libraron sus propios ojos, delatores de la verdad, contra las lágrimas. No lloró, y fue de lo único que pudo sentirse medianamente orgullosa, porque antes de que Ethan acabase su discurso ella cruzó la sala y se marchó. Huyó de la verdad. Calló y otorgó. Se declaró culpable con todas las letras y salió corriendo. Pero con un propósito. El mismo que le había arrastrado a aquella situación hacía tantos años atrás.

Levi.

Tenía que avisarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con el corazón en un puño descendió pisos, esquivó compañeros de trabajo y demás desconocidos y se torció un tobillo por la carrera en tacones. El tiempo corría, y estaba segura de que Ethan no jugaría demasiado tiempo al pilla-pilla, de hecho, algo le decía que en cuanto ella abandonó el despacho solo le bastó un segundo para hacer la llamada y dar la orden.

Llegó al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas sin aliento.

Y tarde.

— Levi… —Acertó a murmurar, parada en medio del pasillo, negando con la cabeza lo evidente. Un par de lágrimas agotadas se derrumbaron, abriéndose paso a través de sus mejillas y le miró. "Por favor, no creas que he sido yo", le rogaba en silencio mientras un grupo de aurores se acercaba a él. Ya no había salida. "Por favor".

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Desde que se despertó aquella mañana Leviathan había tenido la incómoda sensación de que sus pasos estaban siendo dirigidos. Y sospechaba que la causa no implicaba hechizo alguno, simplemente era todo parte de un plan mayor; del plan mayor que a lo largo de su vida había evitado seguir a toda costa. A alguien como él no le gustaba ser controlado sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Con el transcurso de las horas esa corazonada pasó a convertirse en un miedo capaz de susurrarle al oído cosas tan terribles como lo cerca que estaban sus demonios de darle alcance, o el poco tiempo que le quedaba de libertad.

Y cuando vio a Marian correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia él, lo tuvo claro. La certeza había estado disfrazada de presentimiento, jugando al despiste mientras escondía un par de grilletes con el nombre del inglés grabado a fuego sobre el metal.

Despegó los labios, iba a decir algo. Las sombras de los aurores que no tardaron en dar alcance a su ex-mujer le devolvieron a una realidad dolorosamente humana en la que había perdido. Paladeó la derrota sin mover un músculo de la cara, y aceptó con solemnidad los bruscos movimientos de los agentes para apresarle. Como si él fuera un convicto cualquiera.

El rostro de Marian reflejaba todas las emociones que Levi había embotellado en lo más profundo de su pecho. El arrepentimiento bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando Ethan Holloway apareció por el marco de la puerta, sonriendo y apestando a satisfacción terminó de hilar la madeja de detalles que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto. Y se reconoció derrotado en silencio.

El camino hacia la celda en la que acabaría encerrado terminó de esclarecer aquel imprevisto. A cada paso que daba por el corredor se podía escuchar de fondo la marcha fúnebre de un hombre que esperaba pacientemente a la muerte.


	8. Dance of the Knights

20 de febrero de 2025.

Apenas había salido el sol que Darren ya tenía un vaso de whiskey entre sus manos. Aquella fría mañana se levantó en Edimburgh donde iba a oficializar una compra que necesitaba de su presencia. Pero aún faltaba para que llegara la hora decisiva y por esto estaba él en el balcón de la habitación de su hotel, sólo con unos pantalones y el pecho desnudo, fregando con el dedo nervioso el vaso de whiskey. De un trago se terminó el contenido y entró nuevamente a la habitación. Dentro el calor que proporcionaba una estufa de carbón le dio la bienvenida. El hombre estaba nervioso, hacía meses que estaban negociando la compra de una empresa escocesa y, ahora que sólo faltaba la firma encima de un trozo de papel, Darren tenía la sensación de que todo volaría por los aires y no se lo podía permitir.

Llegadas las nueve el irlandés ya estaba vestido: llevaba un traje sencillo, la americana de color negro, al igual que sus pantalones, una camisa de color blanco roto con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, enseñando el pecho; sus zapatos eran de vestir, gastados y de color negro. Antes de salir de la habitación se puso un sombrero de copa alto, también negro, cogió la varita (que se guardó en un bolsillo de la americana) y puso rumbo hacia el pequeño despacho que tenía no muy lejos del hotel.

La ciudad ya hacía horas que se había levantado, por la calle vio a mujeres y hombres que corrían, con bolsas y cajas; vio coches y motocicletas, todas con prisa porque no se les había pasado por la cabeza levantarse antes no, porque era más fácil ir con prisa que hacer las cosas bien y con tiempo. Darren caminaba a paso tranquilo, con la espalda recta y las manos en los bolsillos; no tenía ninguna prisa, es más, iba con tiempo, mucho, demasiado. Su tranquilo paseo se vio interrumpido cuando llegó a su oído la voz de alguien que le llamaba por su apellido, no obstante Darren hizo caso omiso hasta que la persona lo atrapó y le hizo parar.

—Chico, qué quieres.

El joven se tomó un tiempo para respirar, apoyando la mano a una pared de hormigón cercana. Parecía que había venido corriendo desde lejos pues se podían divisar pequeñas gotas de sudor decorando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que todo él estaba rojo.

—Ha... Ha llegado... Ha llegado una carta. Es del MACUSA.

Mierda. ¿MACUSA? ¿Qué querían? Joder, no. Darren cogió la carta y se la leyó deprisa, sólo vio el nombre de Leviathan y la palabra prisión. Cabrón, no sabía cómo se lo hacía, pero siempre arruinaba sus planes.

—Joder... —El hombre se puso la mano debajo de la barbilla y se acercó al chico, con un posado serio—. Escucha, dile a Emma que la reunión pasa dentro de una semana y envía a Richard a mi habitación, ya.

Dicho esto Darren volvió al hotel, tenía que ir a Nueva York cuanto antes. ¿Levi en prisión? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿No estaba trabajando para ellos? No entendía nada, pero esto era lo de menos, tenía que sacar a su socio de la prisión cuanto antes... Antes de que pudieran hacerle hablar, aunque estaba seguro que con un día no bastaría.

Por fin llegó a su habitación y, cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba, Richard, tan viejo y decrépito como siempre.

—Nos vamos a Nueva York, han detenido a Levi.

No hizo falta decir más, él que era el abogado asintió y ambos entraron dentro de la chimenea, cogieron una generosa cantidad de polvos flu y aparecieron en el Ministerio Británico de Magia para, allí, coger un traslador que los llevaría a la ciudad de Nueva York. En menos de diez minutos ya estuvieron frente al edificio del MACUSA. A pesar de ser de noche estaba abierto, de no ser así no habrían detenido al cabrón de Levi a las tres de la mañana. Darren subió las escaleras que llevaban dentro del edificio de un salto y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Rápidamente un hombre vestido de uniforme del MACUSA se acercó a él, pero el irlandés hizo caso omiso.

—Quiero hablar ahora mismo con quien dirige este sitio. —Se giró a hablar con el de seguridad pero ya no estaba solo sino que había dos hombres más. Esto era lo de menos. Tenía que ver a Levi, asegurarse de que estaba bien y llevárselo de allí. Buscó entre sus bolsillos la carta, lo que puso nerviosos a los hombres—. Hace apenas unas horas me ha llegado esta carta, quiero ver a mi compañero, saber los cargos por los que está detenido y, como ya sabemos todos que no bastan como para que esto vaya más allá de un simple teatrillo de mierda, llevármelo de aquí cuanto antes. —Él no era el abogado, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo como para decir algo así. Además, se había llevado a Richard por si las cosas se ponían verdaderamente feas. Se acercó al primer hombre que había intentado pararle los pies y le puso la carta en una mano.

» Ahora.

El viejo hombre se adelantó y se puso en medio de Darren y el hombre se seguridad. "Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que queremos ver a Ethan Holloway para que nos explique con qué cargos ha decidido meter a Leviathan Hayes, nuestro cliente, en prisión." El hombre, más satisfecho con las palabras del viejo, asintió y empezó a andar, lo que el irlandés entendió como un "seguidme". Bajaron escaleras, giraron por pasillos y andaron, mucho, tal vez demasiado y Darren sospechaba que estaban jugando con ellos hasta que, al final de un pasillo, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre. Este se acercó, con paso seguro, la cabeza alta y una sonrisa de satisfacción. No dijo nada, simplemente le entregó los papeles a Richard que no tuvo tiempo de leer, ni apenas observar, porque Darren se los quitó de la mano.

Eran listas. Y recibos. Y cartas. Había información, sí; pero de hacía muchos años. Incluso aparecía el nombre de Marian, si sabías leer entre líneas… Pero el nombre de Leviathan Hayes apenas aparecía. Leyó tres veces "Levi", y eso es decir mucho. Pasó los ojos nerviosos por todos los papeles, buscando información que podría incluso incriminarle a él.

—Esto es una mierda —El irlandés lanzó los papeles al suelo y miró al americano con una mueca de asco en el rostro. Su posado le ponía de mal humor, al igual que sus aires de superioridad y el hecho que se creyera que ya había ganado—. Esto no son más que conjeturas, el nombre de Leviathan apenas sale mencionado... No hay por donde cogerlo. La próxima vez intenta hacer bien tu trabajo.

El hombre parecía no entender sus palabras, no decía nada ni cambiaba su expresión y Darren estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que había traído de Edimburgh. Quiso darle una paliza allí mismo, ensuciarse las manos de su sangre y romperle la nariz, pero antes de intentarlo Richard alargó un papel al hombre. Desconocía qué había escrito en él y, aun así, cuando el americano lo leyó, parecía que volvía en sí. Asintió y parpadeó. Nos miró nerviosos y soltó una palabra antes de irse: "déjalo".

Abrieron la puerta que había cerca de ellos, hizo falta sólo un toque de varita y esta cedió. Delante de ellos apareció otro pasillo lleno de más puertas, todas metálicas y con números que empezaban desde el 1457. Fueron hasta la puerta número 1479; otro toque de varita y Darren entró corriendo para encontrarse a Levi, sentado en un rincón, con la mirada fija en el suelo y con las marcas de una paliza.

—Nos vamos —El hombre se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y llegó hasta Darren, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Espero que sepas que esto no se quedará así —soltó el irlandés, tanto para Leviathan como para el funcionario del MACUSA. No dijeron nada más, simplemente se fueron de allí; dejaron Nueva York y volvieron a Edimburgh. Darren tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas, y Leviathan tenía que empezar a soltar respuestas.


	9. Requiem For a Dream

8 de marzo de 2025.

 **ABRAHAM**

El mayor de los Hayes había recibido un escarmiento por todas partes. Le habían caído reprimendas, discusiones, broncas y palabras hirientes que cargó a su espalda con las orejas gachas y una expresión que decía "ya sé que me lo merezco". Pero no era capaz de cambiar el pasado y tampoco el futuro. La carne es débil, por eso se fue Emmeline, cuando se había dado cuenta de que Abraham lo era. Por eso él sabía que estaba destinado a convertirse en la sucia rata que era su progenitor.

Sus heridas aún no habían curado del todo. Los hematomas daban un aspecto diferente a su rostro, con contrastes morados que habían cambiado su tonalidad con el paso de los días y tras un montón de cremas que se suponía que servirían para que su rostro no estuviese tan desfigurado. Gilipolleces.

Llegó el primero al local de apuestas. En silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión que adornaba su rostro después de aquella noche en el calabozo: sabía que era una decepción. Y así lo demostraba el tic de sus manos y de su ojo derecho, inquietos por no consumir con tanta frecuencia aquella nieve blanca que Levi le había prohibido.

Las luces encendidas, la puerta cerrada y el frío colándose hasta adentrarse en los huesos. Era un día especial, con una reunión que no era más que un símbolo de que estaban contra las cuerdas y de que necesitaban la orientación de Levi, con algo que se suponía que este les quería comentar. Porque sí, Abraham sabía que Leviathan sería capaz de decir cuál era el paso más lógico a continuación. Siempre era así cuando estaban en peligro. Abraham le confiaría la vida, como sabía que seguramente lo haría cualquiera de los asistentes a esa reunión a la que él había llegado demasiado pronto. Tal vez para ver si así podía resarcirse de todas las meteduras de pata.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos preparándolo todo dentro del local, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Darren. Tan imponente como siempre. Sin un pelo fuera de su sitio, sin una mota de polvo atreviéndose a posarse en su traje.

—¿Te apetece una copa mientras no llegan los demás? —Preguntó después de haber puesto la última silla en el suelo. Luego, se puso tras la barra y sirvió algo para ambos, sin hablar demasiado. Abraham estaba más reflexivo últimamente, como cumpliendo su penitencia particular.

Martirizándose.

A ver cuánto le duraba.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Delante del espejo se encontraba un hombre de cuarenta y pocos años, con una barba de cuatro días bien recortada con cada pelo puesto en su sitio; vestía un traje de color gris oscuro, con una cadena de oro que colgaba de un bolsillo y que, en el extremo, había un reloj que hacía "tic tac". Sus zapatos eran de color negro al igual que su sombrero de copa. El hombre observó su mano derecha moverse a través del espejo, estaba decorada con algunos anillos. Esta fue en busca del reloj: "ya es hora", pensó dejándolo otra vez en el bolsillo. Se observó una vez más en el espejo y asintió, aprobando el aspecto que tenía, más que perfecto para la reunión a que los había convocado Leviathan Hayes al local de apuestas de la familia.

¿Que qué quería? Echarles la bronca, seguramente, cosa que Darren no comprendía de forma alguna porque él no la había cagado en ningún momento. Incluso había ido a Nueva York para sacar a Levi de la cárcel a pesar de que le matara su mascota. Darren cerró los ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró delante del local. Dentro sólo había un alma, se trataba de Abraham… Maldito, él sí que la había liado y, honestamente, cuando se enteró no le sorprendió. ¿Dejarlo todo a cargo de un drogadicto? Esto sí que era algo temerario e irresponsable.

Entró dentro y observó el local. Estaba todo a punto para lo que fuera que Levi tenía que decirles pero, como era costumbre, la gente iría viniendo en cuentagotas y siempre habría alguien que se haría de rogar.

—Abraham, claro, una pinta —Se sentó en un taburete de la barra quedando delante del hombre. Tenía el rostro aún marcado de la pelea con la policía y su nariz estaba destrozada, tanto por las peleas como por la cocaína que tanto le gustaba. Bebió de su vaso y, durante apenas unos segundos, sintió pena por Abraham… Siempre tan desafortunado. Pero, al fin y al cabo, todos tenían que ser consecuentes con sus actos y vigilar con lo que hacían. Esto es lo que hacía él y, de momento, le estaba saliendo todo sobre ruedas—. Por lo visto Levi tiene algo que decirnos… —Soltó, bebiendo otro trago de cerveza, dejando libre la interpretación de aquello. No le estaba lanzando ninguna indirecta, ni le reprochaba nada, pero tal vez Abraham sí que lo interpretaba así.

Estaba apunto de decir algo más pero la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a una mujer y no una cualquiera, no. Se trataba de Kiara Gold… ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ella allí? De repente todo dejó de tener sentido, Darren se sentía perdido y carecía de información, lo que encontraba completamente insultante y le ponía nervioso a más no poder.

—Kiara Gold —exclamó acercándose a la mujer, alargando una mano para que se la estrechase—. ¿Está en un recorrido para visitar los lugares más emblemáticos de Irlanda del Norte? De ser así está en el lugar correcto.

* * *

 **KIARA**

Los pasos que daba sobre la las calles, entre la espesura de la noche, se perdían en el eco que generaba la soledad de aquel sector. El silencio, apaciguador y tolerante, se mezclaba con el viento frío típico de esa parte del llamado viejo continente, envolviendo la figura de una mujer cuya sombra se camuflaba con la oscuridad.

Aquellos pasos que habían sido decididos tan solo semanas atrás, eran, ahora, tan solo un acto monótono; aquellos pasos que alguna vez tradujeron firmeza, ahora solo significaban rendición.

Tantos años en la búsqueda de la perfección, de la gloria, se habían reducido a una noche de debilidad que, hasta ahora, había pagado con creces. Tanto, que el gran Reino Unido, aquel lugar que alguna vez había detestado, se había convertido casi en su escondite en los últimos días.

Maldita había sido la hora en que descubrieron en su caparazón una fisura.

Kiara Gold llegó al lugar indicado por Leviathan, dejando tras ella los susurros que la acosaban día y noche; dejando tras ella las pesadillas; dejando tras ella a las estrellas que esa noche se escondían hasta de la mismísima luna, como presagio de una épica función.

La luz tenue del lugar iluminó a la americana una vez hubo entrado. Pese a que, por primera vez, tenía pocos datos y recursos, no era necesario ser un experto para poder oler en el aire pizcas de dinero, lujuria, alcohol y sangre; para saber que el establecimiento estaba envuelto con capas de poder que dejaban de lado la racionalidad.

Sus ojos cafés dieron con dos figuras que rápidamente supo identificar: un detestable más de los Hayes y Darren, hombre que había conocido en su primera visita a Londres, cuando la calma aún tenía el control de la situación. Retiró su abrigo, dejándolo en el primer lugar que encontró, permitiendo que la piel de sus brazos quedara completamente expuesta, pues su torso iba cubierto con una fina tela negra y sus piernas, con unos pantalones blancos.

Contraste; hoy era una Kiara que optaba por lo primero que veía, hace unos meses un vestido provocador que mostraba poderío habría sido el primero en la lista. Pero fuese como fuese, era hora de volver a colocarse esa máscara que había dejado en las sábanas compartidas con el diablo disfrazado de Dios.

El telón se abría, el público esperaba.

–Diría que me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre, pero sé perfectamente las impresiones que dejo en los lugares que visito–, miró la mano del contrario y optó por ofrecerle una única sonrisa, falsa e hipócrita, –Y no usaría exactamente la palabra "emblemático" para describir este lugar–. Guiñó su ojo al contrario, quitó de su mano la bebida que estaba tomando y le dejó allí de pie; no estaba para conversaciones más largas.

Una nueva figura se hizo presente. Era obvio.

Un personaje más para la obra de teatro improvisada que estaba a punto de comenzar con su primer número.

* * *

 **MARIAN**

Se paró frente a la puerta.

"Respira, Marian, por favor."

Y contra todo pronóstico, lo hizo.

Siempre había sido buena acatando sus propias órdenes. Fiarse de su cabeza; era lo único que le quedaba.

Se tomó unos minutos para empujar la puerta del local. Necesitaba pensar, mentalizarse, hacerse una imagen de lo que le esperaba en el interior de la casa de apuestas. Una familia unida. Dos socios. Ninguna cara amistosa. Era perfectamente consciente de que no sería bien recibida, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que la esperasen.

"No. No creo que Levi se lo haya contado."

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano con el fin de cumplir el principal propósito: entrar en la casa de apuestas, enfrentarse a los Hayes… pero el detestable arrepentimiento contaminó la brisa de coraje que, durante milésimas de segundo guió sus movimientos, haciendo que desapareciese por completo. Retiró la mano en una muestra de cobardía e inseguridad desconocidas anteriormente, y aquel sentimiento solo derivó en una frustración instalada de forma permanente en su pecho desde hacía días, en los que estaba perdiendo por completo el rumbo en el que había logrado encauzar su vida. Con un gruñido acabó girándose y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, buscando inspiración en el claro cielo que había bendecido aquella mañana a la ciudad.

Parecía una broma de mal gusto.

Igual que ella misma.

Se sentía un chiste y patética, temiendo la reacción de cuatro personas que una vez fueron su familia, pero que sabía que nunca llegaron a aceptarla del todo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si para ellos había jugado con su hermano, traicionando aquel corazón que ella sola se había encargado, sin esfuerzo, de fragmentar en mil pedazos. Era culpable, y aquel peso le hacía tan pequeña que las piernas le temblaban allí, parada frente a la entrada de un local de apuestas que ocultaba casi tantos secretos como ella.

"Marian Fitzgerald, eres un agente entrenado por el Magicongreso Unido de la Sociedad Americana. No puede intimidarte que un puñado de personas te vayan a mirar mal. Espabila, abre esa puerta y acepta tu destino con la cabeza bien alta."

Tuvo que coger aire mínimo tres veces antes de atreverse a tomar el pomo de la puerta. Otras dos tras arrepentirse y colocarse la chaqueta del traje y alisarse la falda. Y otra más mientras giraba la mano para abrir la puerta.

Entró con la cabeza alta, la barbilla levantada y el semblante serio. Ni una sola emoción se se reflejó en aquel rostro de cristal. Como si aquello no fuese con ella dirigió sus pasos hacia un lado de la sala, siendo perfectamente consciente de que estaba siendo acuchillada por varias miradas.

— Buenos días. —Dijo en exclusiva; y esperó. Sus instrucciones por parte de Levi habían sido claras: "no digas nada hasta que llegue", y eso hizo. No comentaría el motivo de su asistencia a aquella reunión familiar hasta que llegase su marido. Y es que, aunque fuese solo en eso, no podía fallarle.

* * *

 **ETHAN**

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

Con esa frase como mantra caminaba por Belfast, con una cara que no era la suya, patrocinada por reservas de poción multijugos que, por si acaso, había acostumbrado a guardar con el paso de los años. Sujetaba un cigarrillo en la mano, que en ningún momento había llegado a rozar sus labios; y su expresión era ceñuda, crispada. La cara de un hombre que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aun así deseaba que todo hubiera sido distinto.

Leviathan Hayes. Todo empezaba con él. Con un ascenso por parte del Ministerio Británico e Irlandés, que Ethan sabía —aunque no pudiera demostrarlo— que no era más que una de sus muchas artimañas.

El caso de su vida se había presentado ante él. Varias criaturas mágicas habían sido soltadas en Estados Unidos, producto del contrabando. Su deber no era encontrarlas; para eso ya estaba el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero sí dar con los culpables de atentar contra el bienestar del pueblo y el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico.

Meses. Le había llevado meses dar con la respuesta; y todo porque la zorra de Marian Fitzgerald no era trigo limpio. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer: encerró al inglés en un calabozo de mala muerte. Dos días. Dos días donde no pegó ojo, tratando de hallar pruebas que justificaran el encarcelamiento. Pero no pudo. Leviathan no era un hombre; sino la sombra de uno. Y como dictaminaba la ley, tras cuarenta y ocho horas y la aparición de una de sus mascotas tuvo que ponerlo en libertad.

Aquel asunto no pasó desapercibido para sus superiores; y la posterior denuncia del empleado del Ministerio, tampoco. Ethan perdió su placa. Y con ella se fue toda su vida. Todas sus metas. Todos sus sueños. El motivo por el que se levantaba cada mañana.

En lugar de permitir que la situación lo hundiera, decidió darle una vuelta de tuerca. Porque como Auror sabía que a veces el sistema daba la espalda a la verdad; y, en esos casos, uno tenía que tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Trazó un plan. Uno elaborado. Uno que nadie iba a ver venir. Evitando hacer magia para no ser detectado, preparó una bomba casera, con la suficiente potencia como para derribar un edificio hasta los cimientos. Y, cuando las aves de la noche a las que tan cuidadosamente se había encargado de alimentar le pusieron al corriente de la reunión que tendría lugar, desapareció.

[...]

Tik, tok. Tik, tok. Dos minutos.

Abandonó el edificio por la puerta trasera, sin prisas. Pretendía quedarse cerca y admirar su diseño. Quizás desde un callejón cercano a la infraestructura, antes de desaparecerse.

—Darren.

Siguió la voz, hasta dar con una mujer de mediana edad que le heló la sangre. No la había visto nunca; pero no tenía duda de quién era.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a encargarme de un asunto de última hora —se atrevió a decir Ethan—. No me eches mucho de menos.

Y con la actitud de un hombre pedante y seguro de sí mismo, continuó caminando, impasible. La mujer se perdió tras la puerta de salida y él no se movió del sitio, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, cumpliendo con una de sus muchas manías.

Soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. Leviathan Hayes. Todo iba a terminar con él.

* * *

 **ESMERALDA**

Era un día horrible para morir. A pesar de que la lluvia había cesado la noche anterior, el cielo continuaba encapotado, ocultando el Sol. Un presagio de lo que estaba por venir.

Esmeralda se vistió de luto, dejando a un lado las prendas extravagantes que solía llevar. Casi parecía otra, con los labios granate y los ojos sobrios, olvidándose a conciencia de la sombra negra con la que solía tapar hasta sus ojeras. Aquella noche había dormido como una niña pequeña. Una con una familia estructurada, un buen techo sobre la cabeza, el estómago lleno y los demonios lejos.

El final se vio anunciado por una carta de Leviathan, varios días atrás. En ella, la citaba a una reunión que tendría lugar en el local familiar; a la que, por desgracia, no iba a ser la única en asistir.

Negándose a defraudar a su hermano, cogió el abrigo, la varita y salió por la puerta. Con la cabeza alta y el corazón guardado en casa, a la espera de que volviera a por él.

No tardó demasiado en llegar. Puntual, como de costumbre. Decidió entrar por la puerta trasera y así observar al resto antes de ser vista; pero acabó topándose con el socio de su hermano:

—Darren —saludó—. ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a encargarme de un asunto de última hora —comentó él—. No me eches mucho de menos.

Como si no le hubiera escuchado, Esmeralda continuó andando. Había visto su cara entre el humo; así que supuso que no tardaría en volver. Atravesó la puerta, insonorizando sus tacones con un rápido movimiento de varita. Ya que iba a morir, se había vestido para la ocasión.

Irrumpió en la estancia al cabo de un minuto y se detuvo a observar a los presentes: Abraham —o lo que quedaba de él—, nervioso, perdido, esperando a que Él apareciera; Janis, con la actitud propia de una joven que se cree invencible, a la que la vida todavía no le había proporcionado todas las hostias que le tocaban; la cara nueva pero conocida del que sería un bonito cadáver; Johnny, al que no veía desde hacía meses, que estaba aprovechando para beberse hasta el agua del cenicero antes de que las cosas se tornaran serias; el fantasma, la mentira, la mujer que debería de estar muerta; y…

—Darren.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a oír cómo detonaba. El edificio se les vino encima.

* * *

 **ABRAHAM**

De repente, el humo y un sonido ensordecedor se convirtieron en los protagonistas de aquella reunión que en teoría tendría que estar orquestada por Leviathan Hayes. Como todo. Porque, ¿había algo tras lo que él no estuviese moviendo los hilos? Tras el sonido ensordecedor, Abraham sólo sentía un pitido en sus oídos, que amortiguaba todos los demás sonidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No los abría por miedo. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?

El dolor también era el protagonista. Tal vez habría sentido menos dolor si se hubiese metido su raya reglamentaria, o si hubiese podido terminarse aquel vaso de whisky que se había hecho añicos en su mano y que, por consiguiente, había causado profundas yagas en su palma, allí dónde estaba la línea de la vida que Esmeralda había evitado leerle desde hacía meses.

Esmeralda. Sus hermanos. Su familia. Aquellos por quienes daría su vida si era necesario. La alarma se pintó en su rostro blanco como el papel. Se puso de pie a tientas, confuso. De la barra no quedaba más que un amasijo de astillas y alcohol derramado. Cristales. Más dolor.

Sus ojos se abrieron y no alcanzó a ver más que humo, sangre y escombros. Personas tendidas en el suelo con los rostros y los cuerpos desencajados. Sangre de los Hayes derramada por doquier. Alguien se la había jugado y Abraham estaba demasiado ocupado dejando de sentir aquel pitido en sus oídos que lo hacía estar paranoico.

Pero pronto descubrió que cualquier paranoia habría estado mejor que la realidad. Algunos recobraban poco a poco la compostura, poniéndose de pie. Él se llevó la mano al hombro, desencajado por el golpe que se había metido. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Tendido. Sin vida. Con una expresión de horror y con los ojos más vacíos que había visto en su vida. La sangre había abandonado su rostro y se había escapado a borbotones de sus múltiples heridas. Una de ellas en la cabeza.

Johnny… Johnny-boy…

Abraham se tiró encima de él, desesperado. De pronto, lo que había visto claro era imposible de volver a ver, ya que las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos por entero. Y no podía dejar de gritar... Su hermano ya no estaba, cuando todos sabían que de haber muerto alguien, tendría que haber sido Abraham. Total, él llevaba muchos años teniendo una condena peor que la de la muerte.

No quiso mirar más allá. No se permitió indagar con sus ojos en la estancia, porque sabía que si miraba entre los escombros, aquel no sería el único cadáver con el que se encontraría.

Y no estaba preparado para ello. Joder, ni siquiera era incapaz de articular algo que no fuesen aquellos sollozos desgarradores.

* * *

 **KIARA**

La americana se había refugiado en una de las esquinas del establecimiento. Su mirada parecía curiosear por el lugar, pero realmente se trataba de una mirada perdida y vacía, conectando rostros con nombres, inventando historias en su cabeza que dieran con la razón exacta de su presencia allí; ninguna era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser real.

Terminó con la copa que había robado de Darren y la dejó en el suelo. No era necesario colocarlo en el lugar correcto pues nada allí encajaba en ninguna forma para ella. Además, el tiempo no dejaba de correr y el anfitrión no aparecía por ninguna parte, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera cada vez más pesado, cada vez menos soportable… Asfixiante.

No tenía por qué quedarse, no tenía por qué esperar allí y perder su tiempo con una manada de títeres a la espera de su dueño. Porque por debajo de las cuerdas, Kiara sentía que se trataba de esa forma, que eran todos piezas de un gran tablero de ajedrez movidas estratégicamente.

No podía quedarse allí.

Pero no hubo más de tres pasos. Kiara alcanzó a ver a la figura de una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos verdes cual esmeralda y piel blanca. El sonido desapareció en cuestión de segundos y la tenue luz que calentaba el lugar pasó a ser una nube completamente gris, dejando que el viento de fuera envolviera sus cuerpos, aquellos tendidos sobre el suelo.

Entre escombros y agonías, la americana yacía en el suelo, debajo de una placa que no se podía deducir si había pertenecido al techo o a la pared en la que hace tan solo minutos había estado recostada, con la decisión de alejarse de ese hueco. Su mejilla estaba apoyada en el suelo, sus piernas parecían haberse desprendido de su cuerpo pues no las sentía y sus pulmones estaban llenos del aire tóxico que no dejaba de esparcirse hasta cubrir los espacios que habían desaparecido a causa de la explosión.

Kiara abrió sus ojos pero ya ninguna parte de su cuerpo le contestaba. Por años, rendida ante la frustración, había estado esperando a que la muerte viniera con ella de la forma más cruel y así, poder reunirse por fin con su hermana.

Pero a medida de que daba sus últimos respiros, a medida de que el frío la cubría como si fuera su manta favorita, deseó poder atrasar el tiempo. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, haber vivido por ella y no por el rencor; deseó tener un tanque de reserva para poder tener la fuerza para levantarse de allí y salir corriendo a los brazos de aquel que seguro se iba a quedar esperándola toda la noche.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo, cayendo por el puente de su nariz hasta chocar con el suelo; el primer sonido que logró identificar luego del estruendo. Pero sintió una mano, muy delgada, que limpiaba la segunda que no logró terminar su recorrido.

Kiara no vio su rostro, solo sintió su olor, un olor a cenizas que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar. Sí. Lo había sentido el día que había estado con Leviathan y el lío con las criaturas. El día que había hecho las maletas hasta terminar en Reino Unido. El día del bar. Todo como un hilo que le avisaba que sus días de luz clara estaban siendo contados uno por uno.

Irónicamente, como si la cabeza le diera para ello, recordó la historia que le habían leído hace un par de días acerca de Las Moiras de la mitología griega, aquellas tres ancianas que tienen en sus manos el poder del destino, la duración de vida y la muerte de una persona. Creyó haberlas visto; una sosteniendo un hilo, otra entregando unas tijeras y la última cortándolo.

Allí Kiara cerró sus ojos. No hubo último suspiro. No hubo último pensamiento sobre lo que dejaba detrás. Pero lo que sí hubo fue una ligera sonrisa que quedó plasmada en sus labios, una que era el resultado de haberse quitado un peso sobre los hombros.

Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo.

Pero ahora su cuerpo y alma, vivían en paz en el infierno placentero inventado por ella. En la vida que nunca tuvo; en la realidad que nunca sintió.

* * *

 **MARIAN**

Dicen que en el instante antes de morir ves todo tu pasado. La mente hace un apresurado recorrido por la totalidad de tu vida, con el objetivo de o bien permitirte descansar para siempre, o vivir con el demonio de la culpabilidad durante el resto de tus días en el infierno. Dicen que en ese fatal instante hay una alarma que estalla, que instantes antes de callar el último adiós ya eres consciente de que ya no habrá un mañana para ti en el mundo. Dicen que cuando te llega la hora lo sabes, concediéndote unos raudos instantes para pedir perdón antes del juicio.

Marian no fue consciente de ello.

Aunque tampoco murió.

Lo creyó, sin embargo, durante unos segundos.

Un fogonazo, un ruido ensordecedor. Sintió el golpe contra la pared contraria, las astillas en su cuerpo, los cristales estallando contra su piel. Después vino el absoluto silencio, y las más espantosa oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó no sentía el cuerpo. Una extraña paz embargó a la estadounidense mientras abría los ojos a un infierno de llamas esporádicas, horror y ceniza. Tosió. La garganta le ardía. Volvió a toser. Se sentía etérea, extraña en su propio cuerpo, como si algo la arrastrase a alejarse de los gritos amortiguados del exterior, de la locura que se había desatado alrededor de los restos del edificio que acababa de explotar en mil pedazos. Con ellos dentro.

Ellos.

Ella. Darren. Kiara. Los hermanos de Levi. Levi.

Sus sentidos respondieron al nombre de su marido.

''No le ha dado tiempo a entrar'', insistía. ''No ha muerto. Marian. No ha muerto. Está fuera… está a salvo.''

Recuperó la conciencia. Y de la mano apareció el dolor. Con un quejido trató de incorporarse, buscando sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra un fragmento de pared que aún se batía entre la vida y la muerte. Como ella. Cada inspiración, agotada y pesada, venía acompañada de un gemido desesperado, en una lucha continua por conseguir que entrase algo de oxígeno en unos pulmones probablemente dañados ante varias costillas fracturadas.

Incapaz de situarse en la escena, sus ojos vagaron de un lado hacia otro del local, que ahora no era nada más que un montón de escombros. Y un campo de cadáveres. Vio a Abraham llorar desgarrado sobre el cuerpo de un muchacho. ''Johnny…'' Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La crueldad del destino cayó con toda su fuerza sobre ella. Y es que al fin y al cabo, y durante unos años, aquellas personas fueron su familia.

Finalmente atrevió a mirarse, a analizar las consecuencias de la explosión en su propio cuerpo.

La imagen de su pierna derecha en carne viva viajó hasta su estómago, y las arcadas pudieron con ella. Vomitó el almuerzo, el desayuno, el horror, la pena, la rabia, el miedo. No podía moverse, estaba atrapada en aquel infierno a expensas de que alguien acudiese en su ayuda. El hueso del muslo asomaba en una pesadilla marfileña entre la sangre que se escapaba a borbotones, los cristales recorrían sus brazos creando constelaciones encarnizadas que desembocaban en ríos color carmín que goteaban hasta el suelo, manchando su ropa, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla que la perseguiría el resto de sus días.

Antes de desmayarse acertó a taparse la herida con la mano y a suplicar una última cosa: ''Por favor… no quiero morir''.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Desde que entró Marian en el local la cabeza de Darren se llenó de preguntas que no tendrían respuesta hasta que llegara Levi, pero estas preguntas dejaron de tener importancia en cuanto explotó el local.

Y nuevamente más preguntas, pero antes de hacérselas el irlandés se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agachó. Quiso desaparecerse, habría sido lo más inteligente, pero la explosión le había pillado por sorpresa. Su traje, que al principio de la velada había sido limpio e impoluto, estaba lleno de polvo, cristales rotos y sangre. Agachado en un rincón por poco no le cayó encima una gran viga de madera, pero sí que tuvo la mala suerte de que mesas, taburetes y sillas vinieran a chocar contra él, dejándole por unos instantes sin aliento.

Muchas preguntas pero había algo más importante todavía: no morir. Le costaba respirar y el fuerte estallido le había cobrado factura a los oídos pues sólo escuchaba un largo y agudo pitido. Con las manos se empezó a tocar todas las partes del cuerpo: tenía los brazos bien, las manos cortadas, pero lo peor era la espalda. Apenas se podía mover pero lentamente consiguió sentarse con la espalda contra la barra y cerró los ojos. ¿Quién coño había sido? ¿Habría sido la puta de Marian que habría liado a Levi para poder llevarlos a todos a un mismo sitio y matarlos? Se esperaba cualquier cosa de aquella mujer que daban todos como muerta.

¿Quién más sabía de la reunión? ¿Quién había sido? El cuerpo de Darren se llenó de rabia. Quería al culpable y convertirlo en su nueva mascota.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una escena de desolación, estaba todo lleno de escombros y cuerpos tendidos al suelo. Kiara parecía muerta "qué pena", pensó esbozando un triste sonrisa; Abraham estaba tendido al lado de Johnny, muerto también, lo cual parecía irónico… Sin poderlo evitar soltó una carcajada que se escapó seguida de un gemido de dolor. Respirar volvió a ser tarea difícil, incluso tener los ojos abiertos le costaba. Abraham se había salvado, lástima. Y Marian parecía viva. "Si alguien tenía que morir eras tú", pensó, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la americana.

No había nada que hacer, sólo quedaba esperar. Esperar a que viniera Leviathan y le diera respuestas, que viniera y diera explicaciones.

* * *

 **ESMERALDA**

Esmeralda moriría con los ojos abiertos; pero aún no le había llegado su hora. La Muerte estaba atrasando el momento, mientras conducía a su hermano pequeño al otro lado, sin prisas.

Podría haber alzado una mano para comprobar sus heridas. Podría haber gritado, pidiendo ayuda. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido cuando conocía su destino. Uno para el que ella misma había firmado.

Fijó la vista en cielo, descubierto por tablas de madera, que aún en ese momento continuaban cayendo a su alrededor. Y lo vio a él. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo a él?

Correteando por las calles, buscando suministros o cualquier cosa que pudiera canjear para conseguirlos. Instándole a que lo acompañara a la escuela, donde todo cambiaría. Salvándole de los monstruos, prometiéndole que no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño; nunca. Cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar. Acallando sus demonios, como sólo él podía. Sujetando la familia, el negocio y los problemas sobre los hombros; siendo el único pilar firme entre los Hayes.

No pudo permitir que corriera riesgo su vida; por mucho que Leviathan pudiera odiarla después de lo que había hecho: evitar que se encontrara presente.

No le costó demasiado, bastó con convencer con lo que tenía entre las piernas a un empresario al que también le gustaba jugar con las sombras de que debía convocar a su hermano para discutir ciertos asuntos, a una hora señalada. Esmeralda se puso de rodillas y el hombre se olvidó de hacer preguntas.

Había hecho lo imposible: cambiar el destino.

O eso creyó, hasta que vio la cara de Levi sobre la suya. Él gritaba y ella no podía oírlo; el pitido de la explosión inundaba sus oídos, y la sangre se deslizaba por ellos.

Con la voluntad de quien sabe que ese sería su último acto de esfuerzo, le tocó la mejilla con la palma de una mano.

—Levi… —Apenas salía un hilo de voz por sus labios, pero necesitaba despedirse antes de marchar—: Vuelve… a casa. Abre el cajón. To-todo va a salir bien.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras observaba el humo que rodeaba a su hermano. No porque se sintiera satisfecha o porque estuviera preparada; sino porque por fin lo había entendido todo. Las cosas habían sucedido como tenían que hacerlo. Porque el destino nunca quiso que Levi muriera. Era ella, después de todo, quien debía morir. Era su hilo el que se cortaba. No le había salvado. Tan sólo había seguido el camino trazado para ella, que se acababa en ese preciso instante, con un "te quiero" en el interior de la boca que nunca llegó a decir.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Dicen que antes de morir ves la vida pasar por delante de tus ojos. En el velo negro de la muerte, que sirve de proyector, se refleja cada situación límite o cada bache mal salvado. Y tú lo contemplas sin rencor, sin arrepentimiento. Se trata de una sensación agridulce, de libertad obligatoria, de retiro forzoso.

Lo que no dicen es que los que permanecen en el mundo de los vivos se quedan con recuerdos vacíos, con escenarios sin actores e historias sin protagonistas.

Mientras el tiempo frena hasta casi detenerse, mientras el dolor nubla los sentidos y abotarga la razón, sólo en ese instante, uno puede darse cuenta de que ha llegado tarde. Y realmente todo ocurrió muy rápido, más que las manecillas del reloj: Leviathan caminando apresurado por la calle, la mecha prendiéndose, las víctimas respirando una última vez, cristales y madera volando por los aires, cuerpos que salen despedidos, huesos quebrados, heridas abiertas, corazones destrozados, latidos interrumpidos.

Fueron varios los vecinos que, alarmados por la familiaridad del estruendo, salieron a la calle. Ayudaron a Levi a incorporarse, y le alentaron a esperar. "No entres, ya no puedes hacer nada, será mejor esperar a los bomberos…", el inglés no estaba seguro de si eran sus conocidos y amigos o el diablo apostado en su hombro izquierdo. Ignorando el escozor de unos cortes bastante profundos así como consejos desinteresados, cubriéndose boca y nariz con el antebrazo, y conteniendo la rabia, cruzó el umbral del campo de batalla.

Intentó gritar, nombres al azar. Pero el humo llegó a su garganta y le arrancó más bien una tos. Tras otra. Le lloraban los ojos. Le temblaban las rodillas. La luz que anteriormente se había filtrado por las ventanas ahora se veía tragada por la densa nube de hollín y polvo que había dejado tras de sí la bomba.

Es curioso cómo, en momentos de desesperación, uno se aferra a la poca cordura que queda en los actos más irracionales. Fue un acto reflejo, pero luchando por no ahogarse y clavando el puente de la nariz en la tela oscura del traje, Leviathan empezó a rezar. ¿A quién? Ni lo pensó. Sólo necesitaba mantener encendida la esperanza, a salvo del amenazante vendaval. Pensó en todas las veces que había deseado que alguno de los presentes desapareciese, y se arrepintió tanto que a punto estuvieron de abrirle las puertas del cielo. Imaginó caras felices entre los escombros, apartaba vigas y estacas con pies y manos esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, una pesadilla a punto de ser cortada por el despertador.

Un aullido le devolvió a la realidad en lo que el pitido en sus oídos desapareció y el tiempo retomó su ritmo normal.

Abraham tenía entre sus brazos los restos de Johnny, desmembrado y con los ojos abiertos como platos. A Leviathan le empezó a caer un sudor frío por la espalda en cuanto se topó con la mirada de su hermano, ya muerto.

No contuvo el ímpetu que le llevó a trabajar con más velocidad. Se repetía "vamos, vamos, tiene que estar aquí", a gritos, sin saber exactamente quién estaría ahí, o si ya habría perdido el asalto.

—Esme… —el nudo en su garganta estaba conteniendo el llanto, pero todo dique tiene un tope y el suyo estaba a punto de reventar. Tenía un agujero del tamaño de cuatro puños en el estómago. No podía hacer nada por salvarla. La meció entre sus brazos, la acunó hasta que dejó de existir. Y entonces, con la cara de Esmeralda entre el hueco de su cuello y la cara enterrada en el cabello azabache, comenzó a sollozar. Negaba, primero eran susurros ahogados pero acabaron siendo chillidos desgarradores que se le clavaron en el pecho.

La cogió en brazos, el humo se mezclaba con las lágrimas y le escocían los ojos sobremanera, pero a duras penas se pudo poner en pie. Era incapaz de dejarla, sola, indefensa, fría. Se arrodilló junto a Marian y besó su frente. Aún estaba viva. Eso le hizo romperse un poco más, porque no había pensado en William ni en que por poco el niño no se había quedado huérfano de madre.

Allí se quedó. Sentado en el suelo y pegado a una pared. Con la sangre de Esmeralda secándose entre sus dedos y el cabello dorado de Marian pegándosele en la mejilla.

Cuando los médicos llegaron y examinaron el lugar en busca de heridos, cuando Leviathan los vio aparecer delante de sus ojos e intentar reanimarle, ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre era demasiado tarde. Era tarde para enmendar errores, para arreglar las cosas, para cambiarlas. Para redimir a Esmeralda y a John. Para evitar que Kiara se mezclara en esos asuntos. Para decirle a Abraham que había sido un buen hermano, y Darren un gran amigo.

Leviathan Hayes deseó con todas sus fuerzas perder el conocimiento para despertar olvidando quién era, y lo más importante, a quién había perdido porque la próxima vez que se encontrara con la parca tendría que volver a ver sus caras.


	10. Parte III

_Kyrie, eleison;_

 _Christe, eleison;_

 _Kyrie, eleison._

 _—Kyrie, Mozart._


	11. Marche Slave

25 de marzo de 2025.

 **LEVIATHAN**

Miraba a través de la ventana una sombra: la de quien un día se alzó imponente sobre el resto de los mortales. Leviathan Hayes pasaba cada vez más horas aislado, sin apenas contacto con el exterior salvo el imprescindible. Eran muchos los que creían que este extraño comportamiento se debía al trauma que había vivido, el de perder a la mitad de sus hermanos en un incendio que también destruyó su negocio. Pero lo cierto es que salvo las pesadillas nocturnas llenas de sangre y lenguas de fuego, nada más le había supuesto gran cambio. O al menos eso se obligaba a pensar.

La cuarentena que había elegido establecer a su alrededor era completamente voluntaria, y a diferencia de la opinión popular, no se debía a la tristeza que "seguro" le embargaba. Sí, seguía de luto. Sí, en la distancia seguía escuchando los gritos de su familia entre los escombros al perder la vida. Sí, se despertaba en medio de la noche cubierto de sudor y alterado por unos recuerdos que le hacían sentir tan culpable como miserable. Y sí, estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello.

De hecho, esa mañana se había levantado si no más optimista, al menos con voluntad para abrir las puertas de su flamante nueva mansión y retomar viejos asuntos. Aunque él hubiera desaparecido del mapa, el juego no se había detenido. Y era hora de mover ficha.

—Cuando llegue Darren, que pase de inmediato a mi oficina.

—Sí, señor Hayes.

Tras este interludio, volvió a centrarse en contemplar el bosque más allá de la linde de su finca. Ahora que se había marchado el invierno, los colores vibrantes de la vegetación explotaban ante el azul del cielo a modo de introducción para la primavera. Pronto se aburrió de pensar en eso, aunque durante un fugaz segundo le brillaron los ojos al sopesar la posibilidad de disfrutar del verano con su hijo.

Esa alegría se volvió pánico cuando el reflejo del vidrio le devolvió los ojos ensangrentados de Kiara, la mandíbula desencajada de Johnny, el pecho abierto en canal de Esmeralda. Estaba allí. La tenía delante. Quería gritarle que se fuera de ese lugar, que saliera corriendo antes de que la atravesara una viga o la devorara el incendio. Como en sus pesadillas, se encontraba congelado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse o de evitar el desastre. Le llegó el olor a quemado, y antes de darse cuenta tenía los nudillos blancos de hacer fuerza para contener la rabia, la impotencia y las lágrimas. También estaba mordiéndose el labio y éste no tardó en sangrar.

Fue de hecho el regusto metálico que apareció en su boca el que le devolvió a la realidad. Un par de segundos más tarde, mientras intentaba borrar todo rastro de debilidad de facciones y gestos, llamaron a la puerta. No tuvo que decir nada para que se abriera y al interior pasara nada más y nada menos que Darren. Uno de los supervivientes. Uno de los que había tenido la suerte de poder contarlo. Su amigo de la infancia, al que llevaba muchos meses sin ver.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar. Y preveo que va a llevarnos bastante tiempo así que sírvete una copa. —dejó de mirar al irlandés y clavó las pupilas, frías y serenas, sobre el ama de llaves— Margaret, puede retirarse.

Lo último que se escuchó en el despacho fue el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse para dejar solos a dos hombres que habían sobrevivido a un baile con la muerte.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Delante de sus ojos había el cuerpo sin vida de Kiara Gold. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y húmedos y en sus labios había una sonrisa. Estaba contenta… Por fin, con el beso de la muerte, la americana parecía feliz, como si, de repente, toda su vida tuviera sentido. Deslizó la mirada para ver todo el espectáculo: caían placas de madera del techo, las llamas iban ganando poco a poco terreno y Johnny yacía muerto, por fin. "Un problema menos del que tenemos que ocuparnos" pensaba una y otra vez con los labios apretados y la nariz arrugada. El sonido de la explosión seguía en sus oídos, constante, como un lejano eco que no le dejaba escuchar nada más aparte del débil y constante latido de su corazón. Darren no oía las pasas de Leviathan acercarse, ni los gritos que llegaban de fuera, ni los sollozos de Abraham. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus manos llenas de sangre que desconocía de dónde había salido. Estaba cansado… Quería llorar y gritar. Y quería irse, quería darle un puñetazo a Leviathan y otro al culpable de la explosión. Y, muy en el fondo, quería haber muerto. Estaba cansado de luchar. Pero no había muerto, qué va, así que le tocaba luchar. Y esto es lo que haría. Luchar y luchar. Y luchar y no parar hasta ganar.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza. Estaba desnudo en su cama, empapado con su sudor y con las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo. Se las quitó de encima y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación. Fuera la Luna era la reina del cielo sin la compañía de sus centinelas. Darren abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire de la noche le vistiera, cerró los ojos y por un instante estuvo libre de recuerdos llenos de sangre y muerte y cristales rotos, pero sólo fue un instante. Volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza y soltó un grito. Rompió el silencio de la noche y la Luna se escondió asustada detrás de una nube. Gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta y empezaron a arder pidiendo más aire para poder subsistir.

El irlandés se dirigió hacia su mesa, allí yacía una carta con su nombre en el sobre. Ya la había leído una y otra vez, antes de irse a dormir y al levantarse. Todos los días desde que la había recibido. Cogió el sobre entre sus manos y volvió hacia la ventana y, una vez allí, cerró el puño con la carta dentro, la arrugó y la lanzó y observó cómo caía envuelta en llamas hasta que el viento se llevó solo cenizas.

Era el día, tenía que vestirse e ir al refugio de Leviathan Hayes. Desde lo ocurrido no se habían visto y no se sentía culpable por ello. Es más, parecía lo más sensato. Tuvo que limpiar su imagen, dejarse ver lo suficiente para lanzar el mensaje correcto; incluso tuvo que conceder favores para mantener bocas cerradas. Todo para evitar rumores y volver a como estaban las cosas antes del incidente.

Esperó con un vaso de whiskey delante de la ventana hasta que el sol empezó a manchar el cielo de rojo para vestirse. Habían quedado por la mañana, temprano, para hablar y pedirle a saber qué cosa.

El irlandés entró en un coche cuando tocaban las siete. Se quitó el sombrero y la americana y aprovechó para leer El Profeta que terminó rompiendo en dos y lanzando por la ventana unos minutos antes de llegar a la mansión que usaba Levi de refugio. Delante de la puerta ya le estaba esperando alguien del servicio que le llevó hasta el despacho de Levi. Golpeó la puerta y entró, no esperó respuesta alguna del anfitrión.

Una vez dentro observó al hombre, desgastado, con los ojos hundidos… Parecía otro. Se preparó una vaso de whiskey y se sentó delante de Leviathan, con una mueca en el rostro y las piernas cruzadas.

—Y bien… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

Llevaba meses escondido, lamiéndose las heridas y malviviendo del dolor. Otra vez. Aquella sensación de desasosiego era demasiado frecuente en su vida como para olvidarla, y ver a Darren ahí sentado sólo acrecentó la angustia que le devoraba las entrañas. Un segundo duró la visión, pero pudo recordar con claridad a su socio cubierto de cristales, astillas y sangre. Una sangre que no era suya, de hecho. El olor a humo y a hierro y a polvo inundó sus fosas nasales, pronto quiso toser para librarse de lo que oprimía sus pulmones.

Pero no había nada. Ni fuego, ni humo, ni muertos. Estaba en su casa. Habían pasado meses desde que perdió a su familia. Sacudió la cabeza. Los momentos oscuros pertenecían a la noche, no era momento de revivir pesadillas.

Como si nada abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio con una llave que había sacado previamente del bolsillo del chaleco, y lanzó la carpeta del interior –junto con todo lo que contenía– sobre la mesa. En uno de los costados había una simple etiqueta que rezaba "Ethan Holloway".

—Estoy seguro de que recordarás al agente Holloway. Auror en el MACUSA. Cuando salí libre del calabozo se volvió loco buscando pruebas que me incriminaran, y al no hallar ninguna concluyente, puso la bomba a sabiendas de que eso me mataría, o como mínimo me haría daño. Esa es la versión oficial.

»Lo que vamos a presentar al tribunal es sólo un informe de su precario estado de salud mental, así como los registros de los perjuicios que causó la bomba. Lo más probable: que ninguno de sus superiores tuviera constancia de este movimiento por parte de Holloway. Por lo tanto perderá su placa, temporal o definitivamente; nos es irrelevante. He hablado con Marian. Testificará en su contra e interpondrá una denuncia por tecnicismos policiales: obtener pruebas sin una orden, no leer los derechos, etcétera. Pasadas unas semanas, retirará la denuncia. Y entonces eso quedará zanjado.

»Pero aún queda lo más importante. El objeto de su investigación. Yo. Las pruebas no son válidas porque fue destruida la mayor parte de ellas cuando Marian huyó. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no se pueda encontrar un hilo que conecte todos los hechos con mi nombre. En el presente y en el pasado. Por eso, el mejor ardid que tenemos es buscar un chivo expiatorio al que culpar; si acaba en Azkaban poco importa, porque Ethan estará muerto para cuando eso ocurra así que no podrá meter las narices. Lo ideal es que sea del Ministerio, porque explicaría la conexión que se podría haber establecido erróneamente conmigo.

»He estado revisando parte de la plantilla de los departamentos conectados a Control de Criaturas, y hay varios que servirían porque no tienen coartada para fechas concretas en las que se organizaron redadas y yo estaba en Nueva York, en el despacho. Con testigos que confirmarían. Si tienes una mejor opción es ahora o nunca. Todos son inocentes pero alguno tiene que pagar el precio.

Miró a Darren, pero no estaba viendo su expresión. Se hallaba muy lejos de allí, en el tiempo y en el espacio. Escuchó la voz de su hermana y una enorme tristeza se apoderó de Leviathan. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era no haberle dedicado más tiempo a Esmeralda. Ya no volvería a verla sonreír, ni llorar, ni siquiera mirar a la nada buscando ayuda desesperadamente en su compañía. ¿Lo que le quedaba? Un enorme vacío en el pecho. Por suerte o por desgracia, lo había ido llenando poco a poco de una sed de venganza irrefrenable.

De pronto todo rastro de Esmeralda desapareció, y en el silencio pudo saborear la victoria.

* * *

 **DARREN**

Durante los primeros minutos del discurso de su socio estuvo sentado pero, de un salto, se levantó con la copa entre los dedos y empezó a andar por el despacho. Escuchaba toda y cada una de las palabras de Leviathan pero había llegado el punto en que Darren sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y es que tanto Ethan Holloway como Marian tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho, pero cada cosa en su tiempo.

El hombre se bebió el whiskey de un trago y dejó el vaso encima de un tablero de ajedrez que reposaba encima de una pequeña mesa cerca de una gran ventana. Tenía que decir un nombre, alguien prescindible y que no echaría de menos… Aquella era una buena oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y Darren O'Connell iba a aprovecharla.

—Por un lado está Lorry Dean-Jassex, jefe del Comité de exterminación de criaturas peligrosas… Un plasta y un sanguinario, cosa que no está muy bien vista entre sus colegas...—Se acercó nuevamente hacia Leviathan, con paso tranquilo y desviando la mirada por cada cuadro que decoraba el despacho—. No le vendría mal un tiempo en Azkaban… Y así yo podría aprovechar para hacer de las mías, ya sabes.

Nuevamente estaba delante del sillón y se dejó caer, cruzó sus piernas y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, como Leviathan se lo había tomado para llamarlo y darle explicaciones que, de hecho, tampoco es que se las hubiera dado del todo.

—Harold Lavonyss es el jefe de la División de seres, estaría bien perderlo de vista, pero es un hombre que tiene mucha gente detrás y es una figura importante dentro del Ministerio. No es imposible tocarlo, pero tampoco es tarea fácil… Aunque sería entretenido intentarlo.—Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su discurso—. El jefe de la Unidad de captura de licántropos, sin embargo, se está quedando solo… Y creo que si nosotros somos los que damos el empujón los miembros dentro del mismo Departamento nos ayudarán.

Darren se levantó del sillón y se fue a recuperar su vaso para llenarlo otra vez de whiskey.— Y aunque contamos con que no tienen coartada, todos están llenos de mierda y no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta…

»Cambiemos de tema. A mí sí que me importa lo que pase con Ethan Holloway.—Se acercó hasta su mesa y dejó el vaso con fuerza, haciendo que un poco del contenido saltara y la mesa de Leviathan quedara decorada con algunas gotas del líquido ambarino.— Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo y no estoy pidiendo justicia por parte del Ministerio o del MACUSA, no. Me da igual el cómo y si tú no quieres participar, francamente no lo acabaré de entender, pero Ethan es mío.—Se llevó el vaso hasta los labios, lo vació y lo volvió a dejar encima de la mesa de su socio. Levi no decía nada y es que Darren aún no había terminado de hablar—. Y Marian...—Y, aunque el rostro de Levi era como el de una estátua, al decir el nombre de la que fue su mujer, pudo ver un pequeño cambio en sus ojos—. Ella también tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, por su culpa ha pasado lo que ha pasado y lo sabes.

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN**

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para elegir un nuevo culpable al que arrojar ante un juez y encerrar tras los barrotes. No sólo bastaba con que Dean-Jassex tuviera problemas entre los suyos, sino que también la conexión directa establecida entre él y el caso fuera mucho más fuerte que la que salpicaba a Leviathan. Tal y como lo hizo el licor.

Tras todos esos meses en completa soledad se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que desdeñaba que intentasen darle órdenes sin venir a cuento, o ultimátums absurdos que ni siquiera conseguían hacer que temblara. Por eso soportó la charla de Darren, porque tenía que ser paciente aunque le importara una mierda los derechos que pensara le colocasen por encima de los demás.

Se encendió un cigarro, y no fue hasta que expulsó el humo de la primera calada de entre los labios que se dignó a darle una respuesta al irlandés— Han muerto dos de mis hermanos, una compañera de trabajo para la que tengo que buscar una excusa, y ha explotado mi local. Casi muere la madre de mi hijo. No sé quién te piensas que eres pero aquí el único que va a apretar el gatillo contra la sien de Ethan Holloway soy yo.

»Por lo que a mí respecta, no tienes ni voz ni voto en materia de qué va a ser de Marian. A diferencia de tu sed de venganza infundada, yo tengo en cuenta más cosas. Como que no pienso matar a la madre de William. Ni hacer nada que ponga en riesgo o cause un trauma al crío. Y para tu información, fue ella quién me avisó de que iba a acabar en la cárcel; de hecho, si estaba aquí el día que Holloway hizo volar por los aires la reunión era para contaros todo cuanto sabía. Poneros sobre aviso acerca del auror. Y explicaros mil detalles más de los que claramente no tienes ni puñetera idea.

»Así que deja de sacar pecho y de creer que has invertido más que dinero en esta empresa. No he olvidado lo que pasó en el ring la otra vez. Ni pienso hacerlo. Esta es mi guerra, no la tuya. Es hora de que lo vayas asumiendo.

Dos titanes. Una única bala. Y de momento el cadáver que tenía bajo los pies era el de un cordero recién salido del matadero. Claro que Dean-Jassex no lo sabía. Y Leviathan no lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaba deseando ver correr la sangre de Ethan Holloway. De hecho, él sería quien le hiciera el primer y último corte antes de verle respirar por última vez.


	12. Ride of The Valkyries

1 de abril de 2025.

—Dime, Ethan. ¿Cuál es la última voluntad de un hombre que ya está muerto?

[...]

Eran las tres de la mañana. O las cuatro. Sea como fuere, no cualquiera deambulaba por las calles de Brooklyn a esas horas. Hay un hombre que no se adhiere al perfil de drogadicto buscando un picotazo, o de borracho persiguiendo prostitutas, o de asesino a sueldo.

Bueno, tal vez a este último sí.

Leviathan Hayes había dejado la gabardina sobre el respaldo del sillón, revólver inclusive. Porque aquella noche no iba a dar caza a ninguna presa. De hecho, si eso, retiraría el cadáver de la que hubiera caído en su trampa tiempo atrás. Bajo un cielo gris plomizo que amenazaba con resquebrajarse en el momento más inesperado, caminó. Dando un rodeo. Permitiéndose un cigarro más, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una pequeña botellita de cristal ambarino. Observando su reflejo en el vidrio, y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de caer por el precipicio. De allí abajo no había vuelta atrás.

Por suerte, o por azar, no era demasiado tarde. Tenía que hacerlo. Y si ya de por sí no le suponía ningún esfuerzo, pensar en las personas a las que había perdido por el camino… Sí. Esa noche, Ethan Holloway iba a morir. No sólo porque supiera demasiado de un mundo al que no pertenecía. Sino porque tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre de sus hermanos.

Subió las escaleras del portal arrastrando los pies. Estaba cansado. En la segunda planta se detuvo, frente al piso del final del pasillo. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Se irguió en el sitio. Tras la calada pertinente dejó que el cigarrillo descansara entre sus labios. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando por fin se encontró de frente con su víctima, ni siquiera una mirada tan afilada como la hoja de una guillotina podría haber cortado la tensión creada en el aire.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la dejadez con la que se movía el auror. Ex-auror. Estaba claro que había perdido, pero parecía como si no quisiera intentar levantarse del suelo.

—Leviathan Hayes. ¿Vienes a matarme?

Ethan le invitó a sentarse en un sillón, y él hizo lo propio en el sofá de enfrente. A continuación sacó de la chaqueta el bote que contenía el veneno, y lo dejó sobre la mesita del salón con un golpe seco. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada estertora, que se apagó en un quejido y se desvaneció dejando un regusto amargo. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, pero Levi no habría sabido decir si era porque estaba a punto de llorar o porque estaba colocado. Posiblemente ambas. Verle así no le hizo sentir mejor, pero saber que su trabajo sería la mitad de complicado de lo que esperaba fue alentador.

—Sabes, durante un segundo pensé… Pensé que te tenía. Que estabas atrapado. Que no había escapatoria para ti. Soñé alguna que otra vez con verte sentado en la silla. Supongo que en su momento no le di importancia, pero en aquellos sueños no morías. Siempre me despertaba antes de verte siendo engullido por la masa grisácea. Sonriendo. Como si fueras tú el que contemplaba mi ejecutación. ¿Qué se siente?

Leviathan arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos de manera sutil.

—Qué se siente ganando. Aunque, en realidad, —soltó otra carcajada, esta vez seguida de una tos— siempre ganas. Esa es la verdad. Por eso estás aquí. Porque tienes que llegar a la última casilla.

Miraba al suelo cuando hablaba; de vez en cuando era posible percibir un destello de locura en su mirada. Pero no se trataba de la locura de manual, paranoica, con que se etiquetaba a los enfermos mentales sin distinción. Era algo peor. Era la desesperación de un hombre cuerdo al que todo el mundo toma por loco. Ethan no mentía, y aún así cada día se lograba convencer un poquito más de que, tal vez, no estaba diciendo la verdad. Si nadie le creía era por algo, ¿no?

—Había pensado suicidarme, en el fondo me has puesto fácil lo de acabar con todo esto.

—Te contaré la verdad, Ethan.

El apelado levantó las pupilas del suelo en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Es esa tu última voluntad?

—Toda.

—Toda.

—No te dejes nada.

—No lo haré.

"A quién se la vas a contar".

Más pronto que tarde Ethan se había tragado, sin dejarse ni una gota, el líquido translúcido de la botella, y para cuando se hubo acomodado en el sofá todo lo largo que era, la historia dio comienzo.

[...]

»Me acababan de ascender en el Ministerio cuando la idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Llevaba quince años traficando en un mercado negro a nivel europeo, pero en ocasiones la ambición de un hombre no conoce límites. Haber ganado un caso, contra mí mismo, hacía apenas unos meses me otorgaba cierta inmunidad, y ese fue el billete que necesité.

»Teniendo acceso a una base de datos tan grande como aquella, y la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera a espaldas de la ley, yo mismo orquesté la sustracción de ciertas criaturas y las puse rumbo a Estados Unidos. Y una vez aquí, el resto fue coser y cantar. Semanas más tarde me volvieron a asignar el caso, me enviaron al MACUSA y tuve que investigar mis propios pasos. Claro que tenía que mantener una cierta ventaja para no despertar sospechas. Pero aquí ya tenéis una red de tráfico, introducirme no fue sencillo pero tampoco nada del otro mundo.

»Hecho eso, el resto era coser y cantar. Hasta que llegaste tú, claro. Lo hiciste muy bien, eso he de reconocerlo. Porque por un segundo me tuviste contra las cuerdas. Pero llevo demasiados años en este negocio, y como tú mismo dijiste hace dos minutos, siempre gano.

»Reconozco que utilizar a Marian fue inteligente. Ella tenía una ingente cantidad de pruebas. Y aún así, obviaste cosas tan simples como la alianza que escondía en el tercer cajón de su mesa. Eran pruebas irrefutables que, de haber tenido en cuenta, nadie habría podido obviar. Pero por muy jodido que me lo pusieras, fue incluso divertido. Es complicado encontrar a alguien que esté a la altura, que suponga un reto para mi mente.

»El problema fue, Ethan, que llegaste demasiado lejos. A sabiendas de que no podías actuar en nombre del MACUSA, y utilizando todo cuanto creías que estaba en tus manos, decidiste matar a mis hermanos. Eso no lo permito.

»La próxima vez que nos veamos será en el infierno.

Conforme avanzaba en su relato, el rostro del americano se volvió blanco, púrpura, azul… Se retorció entre los cojines con espasmos, gesticulaba en busca de un oxígeno que no parecía alcanzar sus pulmones. Tenía un reguero de espuma en las comisuras de los labios, y los ojos, antes enrojecidos, ahora se encontraban inyectados en sangre.

Leviathan sacudió la ceniza que se había acumulado en el extremo encendido del cigarro. En pie, miró sin clemencia ni piedad el transcurso de los últimos segundos rebosantes de agonía de Ethan Holloway.

Desapareció del apartamento dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre al que la verdad había llevado a la tumba.


	13. Hungarian Rhapsody

28 de abril de 2025.

La lluvia nunca decepcionaba. No en Belfast. No en primavera. Siempre estaba ahí, si no empapando y barriendo todo rastro de miseria calle abajo, en las nubes, oscureciendo el cielo y haciendo que la luz del sol perdiese su característico brillo. En un día como aquel hasta las personas parecían sacadas de una película en blanco y negro. Poco tiempo después un tañido cortó el aire, y el relámpago que le siguió se clavó en el suelo del cementerio de la ciudad. Rebotó de una lápida a otra mostrando durante unos segundos los nombres grabados en cada una de ellas. Nombres más o menos largos, pero bajo ellos y unos cuantos metros de tierra yacían quienes los habían llevado en vida.

A los pies de una tumba con la piedra intacta había una carta. Las gotas del aguacero calaron el papel y la tinta fue emborronándose poco a poco. En esos ríos negros se fueron las palabras que Leviathan Hayes había escrito unos días antes. Cuando el sobre quedó sepultado por el barro y la hierba, cuando el mensaje desapareció de este mundo, el hombre sin paraguas se dio media vuelta y abandonó el camposanto.

[...]

 _Querida Esmeralda,_

 _los días aún se me hacen cuesta arriba. Y como no sé de qué manera atajar el asunto que me arde en el pecho, te diré que William está contento. Mejor que nunca, ahora que su madre y yo hemos vuelto a retomar el contacto, y puedo verle todas las semanas. Aún no termino de perdonar a Marian por todo el tiempo robado, pero prefiero centrar mis esfuerzos en crear nuevos recuerdos con mi hijo._

 _Quien, por cierto, al principio te buscaba. Y cuando intuía que el silencio que se creaba en el ambiente cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre dolía tanto como mil heridas abiertas, se acercaba a darnos un beso a cada uno. No fuimos capaz de decirle la verdad hasta hace unas semanas. Ahora pregunta si estarás bien, y si te puede mandar algo para que te acuerdes de él._

 _Abraham está desintoxicándose. No creo que se reponga del golpe, pero ha comenzado a trabajar como mecánico del taller del centro en el que está interno. Suele fantasear con que montará el suyo propio cuando salga de allí. No hemos reunido la valentía para decirle que lo más seguro es que no pueda volver a casa con nosotros._

 _Todos en el barrio están aún conmocionados, los que más nos conocían siguen mudos. Cualquier ruido que rompa el silencio, aunque se trate de un simple pésame, sirve de poco a estas alturas. Hemos terminado de reconstruir el local, que ahora es una taberna, gracias a que muchos vecinos han querido ayudar. Aquí no hay dinero que ofrecer o con el que comprar regalos, y sinceramente es más útil la mano de obra dada la precaria situación de muchas familias. Se llama Esmeralda. El bar. Y es curioso pero no lo he elegido yo, fue decisión popular._

 _Sé que es tarde. Tanto como sé que esto iba a ocurrir inevitablemente. Éramos dos fuerzas incapaces de ser controladas, y por desgracia no sólo estábamos acabando con todo a nuestro alrededor, sino también con nosotros mismos. No hay día que no me arrepienta de no haber estado ahí para que seguir hoy respirando no hubiera costado dos vidas a esta familia. Y repito, sé que es tarde, pero he hecho justicia. He sido más benévolo con él de lo que jamás fue con vosotros._

 _Le he visto morir, y no he sentido pena. Ni alivio. No he sentido nada porque tenía muy presente que su cadáver no iba a traeros de vuelta. Tengo que dejar de ver fantasmas a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _Y a pesar de todo, al final no hemos acabado saliendo tan mal parados. Mi honor y mi puesto no sólo me fueron restituidos, sino acrecentados. Ahora trabajo en el IMC, haciendo lo de siempre. De aquí a gobernar el mundo hay un paso, Esme. Estoy muy cerca. Y no pienso descansar hasta verlo arder y convertirse en cenizas. Por mí. Por ti. Por Johnny. Por los Hayes. Porque voy a cobrarme con creces el dolor de haberte sostenido entre los brazos mientras respirabas por última vez._

 _Hasta siempre, hermana. Te quiere,_

 _L._


End file.
